The Next Generation
by Lady Sally
Summary: cheese title, I know, but I'm never good at titles. This involves Holmes/Watson/Mary/Irene and their now teenage kids. Presets things for stories to come. Beginning is a but fluffy, but mystery and such to follow. Rated for safety of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fic in about 8 years and the first one I've ever uploaded here. If I'm doing something wrong, someone please come hold my hand and walk me through? *L* And I don't know anyone to beta for me yet, either, so that's on my Christmas list, as well. =)

I've spent too much time in Theater, I have to have back round for my characters before I can get them to do something so that's what the first few chaps of this will be. Setting the story, so to speak. But don't worry, the mystery, angst, romance and whatever else pours out of my brain at 2 am will show up, too. Reviews are much appreciated, but like a request in the recent film, be gentle with me ;)

* * *

"Annie, your Aunt Mary is here." Holmes said and poked his head into her room at Baker Street. She looked up from her microscope and said, "Um...okay, why? Not that I don't like to see her but she usually doesn't just drop in, Dad." He came in the room and stood over her, looking down at the table. "Annie..." he said and frowned when she tried to hide her hands in her lap. He took one and held it up, trying not to smirk at the bits of plaster on her fingertips. She was, no doubt, Sherlock Holmes' child. "Sorry, Daddy." she said and looked up at him through her long lashes, almost pouting. And she was also, without a doubt, Irene Adler's child as well. "Young Lady, and I use that term in the hopes one day it will apply," he said and grinned at her attempts to manipulate him, "In case you've forgotten, today IS your 17th birthday and we are going to celebrate it tonight with our friends." He gently pulled the plaster bits off her fingertips and kissed them. She had the same habit of pricking her own fingers for blood samples as he did. He looked at her hands and thought how a girl her age should not have such callouses or chemical stains on them, but then, she wasn't just any girl her age, she was his little girl.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot. This experiment I've been working on is so, "she started, getting an excited look in her eye before he cut her off. "Later Annie, now your Aunt is here to help you get ready for tonight." He said and then went out into the hall for a moment, coming back with a stack of brightly colored boxes and set them on her bed.

She got up and looked at them, then noticed the tags from the stores they came from. She looked up at him and said, "Father...you can not be serious." "I am very serious, my dear." he said and looked down at her, telling himself over and over "you can do this, she's your daughter, you HAVE to do this, you can not back down Holmes". "But Dad! Why?!" she said and crossed her arms. He knew he was in for a fight and sighed, sitting on the bed so he be could more eye to eye with her. He took her hands in his again, they were so small compared to his own, so delicate looking like her mother's had been. "also as lethal as her mother's" he reminded himself, not that he ever had to worry. And that's just it, he didn't have to worry. Of course, as her father he did anyway, but Annie had never not been able to take care of herself. She was the perfect combination of her mother and father; intelligence beyond comprehension, strength, agility, cunning, wit, she had it all. Except for one thing her mother had not been there to pass on to her, the ways of being a Lady. And it was time to remedy that, as much as he didn't want to.

***

"Holmes, really, she can't stay like this forever. You won't be here forever, none of us will and she will need all of her possible talents to care for herself in this changing world. If you let her continue to be well, *you*, she'll be a hermit and outcast and I know you don't want that." Watson had said to him just the week before. He had been at their house, planning her birthday. He was hoping for another museum trip or book store shopping spree, maybe talk Lestrade into letting her tour the prison again, she really did like that one. But Watson and Mary had cornered him and forced him to see what he had been almost successfully denying to himself all along. Annie, Antoinette, was a girl. And she was growing up and she needed to start acting like a young lady, she needed to know it was okay to be a girl. "Sherlock," Mary had said, taking his arm and leading him over to the settee, sitting next to him, "Please, you know Irene would have taken care of this long ago if she had been able to. We're not telling you to change her into some debutant, just add to, bring out in her what there is of her mother. Think of it, Sherlock, with all the two of you had to offer her, can you let her be just half of her potential?" Mary was the only one he let call him Sherlock. And yet she only did when she wanted to get her way, and she knew it worked every time. The woman was NOT the proper little governess everyone thought she was, and he loved her for fooling all of them. He had looked in her eyes that night and admitted what he hadn't even been able to say to Watson, "I miss her Mary, I can't do this. I don't know what to do. This is beyond my knowledge. Irene was supposed to take care of this part, Irene was supposed to be here." She stroked his cheek and smiled, "I know, Sherlock, and I promised her I would do everything I could to help. And now it's time I do. Leave it to me, Irene trusted me and so can you."

***

"Annie, it's time you learn to be a young lady. Your mother wanted it that way and I have let that wish go unattended for far too long. Your Aunt Mary promised she would be there in her place and so now, she is here to help you." he said and looked down, he didn't want her to look in his eyes, he didn't want to see hers, they were her mother's eyes. "Dad?" she said and turned his face back up to look at her. "I know it's not going to be easy, but please try, for your mother's sake. It really will be beneficial to you, learning, well...how to be a girl, your mother certainly used it to her advantage." he said and smirked. She laughed a little and said, "I know, you've told me and I've heard stories from Uncle John and Aunt Mary, too. I wish I remembered her more. I think I remember her voice, singing to me." "She sang to you all the time, I'm glad you have at least that memory of her." he said, sad again. "Okay, Dad, I'll try for mom," she said and kissed his forehead, "and for you." She turned back to the boxes and grimaced, "Do I have to wear dresses ALL the time?" He laughed and stood, "I won't tell if you don't" and winked before he left the room.

She smiled and opened the biggest box, frowning. She pulled out the dress and held it up, turning to look in the mirror. It was a deep emerald green silk, her mother's favorite color. She looked at herself in the mirror with it held in front of her and felt like she was staring at a stranger. Her face was smudged with charcoal, her hair all over the place even though she had forced it back in a rough tie made of string. She was a little too tan than a proper girl should be, she knew that cause she'd noticed other girls but hadn't mentioned it. They all had milky white skin. Hers was slightly browned by the sun from not wearing a hat or carrying a parasol, she had freckles, too, light ones. And there was the scar just going up into her hair line. She touched it and tried not to laugh.

She got when she got in her first fight with her best friend. He had one, too, just on the opposite side. She didn't even remember what it was about, they had only been 6 at the time. They had been sword fighting with sticks and wound up really fighting, marking each other for life. She did laugh then, remembering the frustrated looks on their parents faces as they sat there laughing after and point out how neat it was that they had matching injuries. Then she stopped and said, "Oh God...JJ's gonna think I am some kind of freak when he sees me in this." JJ - John Jr. was Mary and Watson's son, he was born 3 months before she was and as close as their parents were they grew up together of course. They were as close as Holmes and Watson themselves, maybe even closer. They even had their own names for each other that no one else was allowed to use, he was JJ and she was Tony and they were going to follow in their father's footsteps and that had been the plan forever. Neither of them had been forced to think any different, not having been exposed to public schooling. Why, when the best teachers to be found were in their own families? Their friends growing up had been Baker Street Irregulars and none of them thought anything wrong that they were the best of friends, they all figured that how it should be.

She sat down on the bed and sighed, still looking in the mirror. "But that's changing isn't it?" she asked herself. She'd noticed JJ looking at the other girls, girls in dresses with bows in their hair, giggling like idiots. She'd even caught him smiling back once at one girl in particular one day they had been at the zoo, studying for a lesson Watson had given them. They were at the reptile house, working on identifying the various types of constrictors vs. pythons. One girl and her friend had kept following them, smiling at JJ and flirting. Annie had shot a glare at her that made the girl look like she was going to burst into tears and thought that was the end of it, but she kept following them anyway. When she saw him smile back at her she's not sure what happened, she just knew she was angry and that she had to do something, anything. So she did, she went over to the zoo keeper who had one of the tamer snakes around her neck and asked if she could hold it, she had before and they knew her father so it was alright. She took it around her neck, supporting it's head in her hand and looked back at the girl, then started advancing on her. "Would you like to see one up close?" she asked with an evil grin. She got right up to her, the girl too scared to move when the snake turned it's body towards her and slithered it's tongue out, tasting the air within inches of her face, the girl screamed and ran out of the building, her friend trailing after her. She gave the snake back, apologizing and saying how she just wanted to show them there was nothing to be afraid of. JJ didn't speak to her for almost 10 minutes. She could tell he wasn't mad, but she couldn't tell anything else either and that was a first for them. Then he started laughing and said, "did you see her face?!" The next week, he surprised her with a baby ball python. They built a terrarium for it close to the brick of the fireplace in the study for warmth, that way her Dad could study it, too.

A knock brought her out of her happy thoughts and she looked up to see her Aunt Mary come in with some more packages. She was positively beaming. "oh no, she's really going to enjoy this, isn't she." Annie thought and forced herself to smile back. She put the dress back on the bed and stood. "Well, Auntie, what do I do first?" she said and sighed. "Trust me, Annie, it won't be so bad. You might even like it, you always did like new things, just think of this as learning something new." Mary said and hugged her. Try as she might, she couldn't help but relax, her Aunt had that effect on her.

"First, a bath is in order. We need to get that chemical cologne of your father's off you." she said and laughed, taking her hand and pulling her out the door. After the bath, the retreated back to her room and shut the door behind them. Holmes and Watson sat in the study just below the room, reading the papers and smoking their pipes. Watson hid his grin behind his paper, he'd noticed the moment Holmes heard the door shut upstairs he couldn't sit still. And everytime the sound of a laugh would come through the ceiling he would get even more restless. He finally stood up and went to repack his pipe, then paced the room, glancing up at the ceiling. "Anything the matter, Old chap?" Watson said, still hiding behind his paper so Holmes couldn't see him trying very hard not to laugh. Holmes turned and he could feel the glare burn though the newsprint. "Ha ha, Watson. I find your humor most unwanted right now." he said. A loud laugh followed by quieter giggles mad him almost drop his pipe. "What are they doing up there? I've never heard sounds like that from her room in all these 17 years." he said and threw himself back into his chair. "They're being girls, Holmes. I suggest you get used to it. And those are happy sounds. You act as if she's got a boy up there and you're listening for some form of inappropriate behavior." Watson said.

After a couple moments of silence he had to look, he had been joking and was expecting some kind of sarcastic response. What he saw was Holmes staring at him, pale as a ghost with a look on his face Watson had never seen before. It was a look of realization. All fathers of girls get it at some point, but most of them have had years of preparation as their little girls grow up into young women. Holmes was having it all happen in one day and it hit him full on like an out of control train. "Holmes?" Watson said, frowning. No response. He put down his paper and stood, going over to his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder and said again, "Holmes?" He turned and looked up at Watson. "Boys? You mean young men..." Holmes said and stood, pacing again. "Why did I let you talk me into this? You are supposed to be my friend, her Godfather, she calls you Uncle! You're supposed to help me protect her and now you're going to dress her up in pretty frocks and throw her to over hormonal wolves!" he said and turn to Watson, advancing on him until he had him backed up to the wall. "How could you, Watson?" he said in quiet anger.

He couldn't help it, he tried so hard because he knew it would just make things worse, but he really could not help it and Watson burst out laughing. Holmes said nothing, just watched him laugh and waited for him to gain his breath back and stand up straight. Then he punched him right in the jaw. "Ah! Holmes?!" Watson said and rubbed his face, there would be a bruise for sure. Holmes went back to his chair and lit his forgotten pipe. "Alright, I suppose I deserved that." Watson said and held his smirk in this time. He sat in his chair opposite Holmes and leaned forward, then thought the better of it and sat back out of reach. "I don't know what you're so worried about, Annie's been around boys all her life. Her best friend is a boy, she ran with the Irregulars. You've taught her countless ways to defend herself. If anything, I'd worry about the poor young man that is stupid enough to make some kind of advance at her." He said. Holmes had to let a small smile show at that. "Yes, she is rather good at that isn't she." he said with pride, imagining all the ways he had shown her to quickly disable any attacker. Then he did laugh and smiled. "What Holmes?" Watson asked, feeling he could lean forward safely.

"I remember when I took her down to the docks with me when she was 12. I had been teaching her Baritsu and thought she should practice with someone besides me, so we went in search of McGinty because I knew he would help. He has 8 girls of his own, you know, Watson." Holmes said and grinned. "I didn't even know that beast of a man was married, Holmes." Watson said, astonished. McGinty was at least 6 ft and half, and big broad Irishman who worked at the docks moving freight. He carried it himself most of the time instead of using a cart, claiming they took too long to load. He was an intimidating man to say the least, but just as good hearted, if not more so. Holmes laughed again and said, "You should meet his wife sometime, they make quite the pair. She's about half his height and possibly weighs a meager 100 pounds, but I've seen her take him down like lightening hit him. She's Italian and their girls are quite the spirited bunch." Watson had to laugh at the image that came into his head, "I can about imagine." he said. "Well, I took her with to the docks, hoping McGinty's could point out one of his smaller lads that would help us out. He said he would do it himself, giving the reason of having girls of his own he knew what limits there were. I don't think he was expecting what he got." Holmes said, grinning. Watson just sat and waited, smiling. "It was over so fast, Watson. I was so proud I couldn't help but stand there and smile. A 12 year old girl had landed him flat on his back in the dust before he even had the chance to try and grab her. And then, to make me even more proud, she pointed out that it was simple physics. He was top heavy because of the upper body strength he'd built up and his legs made an easy pivot point. All she needed to do was direct the right amount of pressure to the right area of his chest while she stepped one of her own legs behind him and over he went." Holmes was beaming with pride as he told the tale and Watson wound up laughing again.

Mrs. Hudson entered the room with the tea tray and set it on the table. "Is Annie in her room, Mr. Holmes?" she asked, smiling. "Yes, she's up there getting ready for her birthday dinner with Mary." Holmes replied. "Oh good, I'll just bring this up there then with some tea." she said and took a small box off the tray, turning to go. "What have you there, Mrs. Hudson?" Holmes asked, curious. "Just a small gift from myself, Mr. Holmes. Something I'd been saving for her since I have no daughters of my own." she said, looking a little embarrassed. Holmes looked at her and held out his hand. She came forward and placed the box in it. He opened it and then looked up at her, questioningly. He took the locket out of the box and opened in. In it were two small pictures, one of himself and one of Irene. He looked at it and swallowed, "Oh nanny..." was all he could say. She took it back and put in back in the box, smiling, "Don't worry, Mr. Holmes," she said as she walked away, "It's not poisoned." She left the room and shut the door behind her, letting him save face. After a few moment of silence Watson said, "It's a beautiful gift, Holmes. You know she means the world to our old girl." "Yes, yes it is, Watson." he said, looking at the floor. "How long do these 'girl' things usually take, Watson?" he asked. "I suspect they'll be up there until we're do to leave for Simpsons. And then they'll make some grand entrance before we go, that's what they do." he replied and sighed. Holmes jumped up from his chair and headed for the door. He stopped and tossed Watson his hat and cane and opened the door. "Then we have at least 2 hours, let's go, Watson!" he said and Watson could hear him leaping down the stairs 2 at a time. He put his hat on and hurried after him, "Holmes?! Where are we going?" he called, catching up to him. "Shopping, Watson...shopping!" he said with a glint in his eye, shutting the door behind them.

Annie heard her father's rush down the stairs and then heard the door slam. She ran over to the window and looked out in time to see them rush off down the street. "Where are they off to?" she asked. Mary looked out to and then shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea. You know how they are sometimes. Now, come away from the window and let me fix your hair." She left the window and sat back down in front of the mirror as her Aunt requested. Mary picked up brush and started to brush and twist Annie's long chestnut colored hair. "You have your mother's hair, lucky for you." Mary said and they smiled at each other in the mirror, both thinking of her father's unruly curls. After a few moments of silence Mary finally asked, "What are you thinking, Annie? I can see the gears turning behind your eyes." Annie broke from her thoughts and looked up, sighing. "You promise you won't tell Dad...or Uncle John?" she said. "Of course, I've never told our secrets before, have I? And I know not to say anything to John, because I know eventually, even if he promised not to, your father would get it out of him somehow." she said and smiled.

"Why did Dad raise me like he did and then change his mind now?" she asked. Mary thought for a moment and then took the hairpin from her mouth and said, "I suppose it's because he can't ignore it any longer. You're a young woman now and it shows. He can't keep dressing you in boys clothes and hiding you in your studies forever. I don't think he changed his mind, Annie and I don't want you to think that he'll love you any less because of this, either. But, he doesn't know any different, it's not his way. He always had it in his head that he would see to your mind and protection and your mother would take care of the rest. And then, when she was gone..."she stopped and fought back the tears that wanted to come, "It was a defense for him. The one woman, a very womanly woman, that he let get close to him, was the cause of so much pain that he refused to see you as such and, in his mind, did everything he could to protect you and hide you from that. When he was really trying to protect himself from the fear of losing you, too."

"I guess I can understand that." she said and sighed. Mary stopped and said, "That's not all, is it, dear?" She turned around and said, "No, it's not. Part of me wants to be angry with him about it. I've...well, I've noticed for a long time I'm not like other girls and I really don't want to be, well, not totally like them. I'm proud I'm smart and not dainty and giggly and all those things. But mother wasn't either, she was able to be a woman and command respect." She reached over and fingered the green silk of the dress. "I feel like something has been missing, like I should be something more. It's been very confusing and my mind can't sort it out and I don't like that. I get these, feelings sometimes and I don't know where they come from or why they're there or what I should do with them. I don't like it." she said and wrinkled her brow as she huffed out the last words. Mary smiled and went back to her hair.

"These feelings, Annie, I'm going to deduce, as your father loves to say, happen to come up when you're around boys?" she said and tucked another pin into her hair. Annie froze where she sat and didn't say anything. Mary took it as a sign not to pry, she just said, "It's perfectly natural dear, I don't think you need to concern yourself about it so much. You should be noticing boys at your age." She fussed over a couple of curls and let her words sink in. "But, what if it's not all boys that make me confused?" Annie finally asked. Mary tried hard not let what she was thinking show, holding back the smile that was threatening to break her face. "Well, I suppose one day you'll meet one certain boy, or young man, really, that will make those feelings make sense. And there will be a lot of feelings, my dear." she said and allowed herself to chuckle. "Such as?" Annie asked. Just like her father, data data data - Mary thought and then said, "Well, you'll want nothing but to be near them, care for them, you'll be happy just being with them. He'll make you feel complete. And then, in a split second he could do something that makes you want to just slap him and walk away. But even when he does, you'll still want to be near him." "Why would you want to be near someone who could make you so angry, though?" Annie asked, it made no logical sense to her.

Mary sat down on the bed and thought a moment, then said, "Your father and your Uncle are impossible men sometimes, you know this -(Annie just grinned) -They take off at all hours of the night, come back too late in the day and are usually filthy, clothes torn and usually injured in some way. They make plans with us and miss them. They go out and come back slightly drunk and smelling like the fight houses, usually stumbling and holding each other up. Your father has that delightful habit of blowing things up or setting them on fire. John always comes home smelling of medicines and it takes forever to get those blood stains out of his clothes. I don't think either of them have ever really grown up. There are times I am infuriated by them and don't want them in my sight. But that doesn't mean I don't love them any less. Sometimes I think I love them more for it. Does that explain it, a little?" Annie smiled and said, "Oddly, yes it does. Mary stood and turned her back to the mirror to finish her hair. "But what do you do when you meet a man that makes you feel like that?" Annie asked, almost too quietly. Mary smiled knowingly and said, "You just follow your heart, dear, and not your mind."


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up, I really do have quite a lot already written, but I've been fighting with it to get it to upload. The FanFic world is not kind to use Mac Junkies *L*

***********

Holmes looked at his watch again and then glanced up the stairs. Finally he leaned over and looked up calling, "We really should be going, Mary. Our reservation is for 8." "Yes, yes...we're coming, Sherlock!" she called back. He frowned at the tone in her voice. Like she had some secret or something. He looked to Watson and he simply shrugged as if to say, "It's a girl thing?" "They really had better hurry. You say John Jr. is going to meet us there?" Holmes asked, putting his watch back into his pocket. "Yes, he said he had something to do and would be close anyway so he'd just meet us there. He was being very odd today, Holmes. You know how usually he'd come and at least play a game of chess with us, but he was up and out this morning like he'd...." Watson was saying, then he looked up the stairway and his voice trailed off. "You were saying, Watson?" Holmes asked and looked up at him, then quickly turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Hi Dad." was all Annie said and smiled down at him. She had on the emerald green silk dress, that sat just off her shoulders and the locket from Mrs. Hudson sat perfectly on her throat. Mary had done her hair up with a few curls hanging loose around her face, an peacock feather hair pin tucked into the side, standing out against her dark chestnut hair. She had just a little make-up on, but it made her green eyes jump out, matching the dress. Mary had given her a pair of long black lace fingerless gloves, the latest style among the young women she had told Holmes. He just stared at her for a moment and then rushed up the stairs to her, stopping a couple of steps down so they were eye to eye. "I...Annie you look...." he stammered out. Then he just smiled and kissed her hand. "You look just like your mother." he said and smiled. "Thank you." she said. He put her arm in his and led her down the stairs, Mary following behind them smiling. Holmes led her out the door and to the waiting carriage, completely ignoring Watson, who just continued to stare. "John?" Mary said when she reached him. He looked at her, then out the door and then back up the stairs. He looked back at her then and said, "Who was that?" She laughed and he smiled back at her. "You are amazing, dear. Irene would be very pleased." he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, John. It was an enlightening afternoon." she said and smiled as he led her out the door. "What do you ever mean by that?" he asked. "Nothing you men need to know about, dear." she said and got in the carriage.

The ride there was filled with polite conversation. Watson complemented Annie on her transformation endlessly, showing himself to be a very proud Uncle. Holmes leaned over and quietly said to Mary, "You couldn't have found something that buttoned up to her chin?" and nodded to the lower neckline on the dress. She shushed him and said, "That is the latest style for young ladies, Sherlock. It is perfectly respectable and don't you dare say a word to her, she's nervous enough as it is. Besides, even Mrs. Hudson said it was most becoming on her, so there is the ideal stamp of approval." then to make her point she slapped him on the arm. He looked at her startled and sat back. "The woman could be so harsh sometimes." he thought, then turned his attention back to his daughter. All he could do was stare at her while she and Watson talked. For a moment he saw a little girl again, dirt on her face, skinned knees, wearing boys clothes, her long hair tucked up in one of Wiggin's old caps and smiling up at him saying "Daddy! Daddy!" He was jolted back to reality when he realized she was saying, "Dad? Dad, we're here." He just smiled and got out, helping her out of the carriage and escorting her into the restaurant. They had reserved one of the private rooms for tonight and invited their closest friends, most of them already there as they could see them through the french doors. Mary stopped as they got in the door when she noticed the younger girl tense up and took Annie's arm. "Gentlemen, we'll be with you in a moment." she said and led Annie to the ladies parlor.

As soon as they were in the room Annie turned to her and said, "I thought it was just us, what are they all doing her?!" She was panicked. It was one thing to have dinner with her family like this, she could have handled that. And then maybe later, a few others but not all at once. "Now calm down, dear. You'll be fine, you look gorgeous and these are your friends. They've watched you grow up, they love you and want to be here to celebrate your birthday with you. These people will think no different of you just because you look like the young lady you are." Mary said and smiled. "Who's all in there?" Annie asked, still wary. "People you know and trust. Clarky's here with his fiance and Inspector Lestrade and his wife, Mrs. Hudson, your Uncle Mycroft and I think your father even got Wiggins and his wife to come into town, too. No one to be afraid of at all." Mary said. Annie took some deep breaths and then said, "Where's JJ? I could do this if I had my best friend at my side." Mary smiled a wider smile, a knowing mother's smile and said, "I'm not sure if he's here yet. He said he would meet us, that he had some things to do first. But even if he's not he'll be here soon, I'm sure. Now, let's not keep them waiting, you know how your father gets when you leave him to wait." They stood and went back out to Holmes and Watson, then went to the room. Mary and Watson went in first, then Holmes and Annie followed. She stopped just before they went in and Holmes squeezed her arm. "Remember, you are your mother's child, too, and she had kings falling at her feet." he said and smiled. "kings falling at her feet and still she had chosen him and look what became of it" he thought and smiled more, if it was possible. Annie took a deep breath and smiled back at him and they went in.

"There's the birthday girl!" Mycroft said and went to her immediately, giving her one of his large hugs that hid her from the world. She immediately wished she could stay there. But Mary was right and no one treated her any different other than to tell her she looked beautiful or just like her mother or to simply wish her a Happy Birthday. After a bit of greetings and talking she started to relax and calm down, allowing herself to enjoy the gathering of her closest friends. All but one, she noticed. JJ wasn't there yet and she wished he'd hurry up. She needed to get it over with, she just knew he was going to make some sarcastic remark about her turning into a girl and then she'd have to insult him in the way they alway did with each other. Her father had just handed her a glass of champagne when she heard the door open again and she turned to see her dearest friend come in. He was smiling and saying something to his father, gesturing to the package he had in his hand. She smiled to see him, and relaxed more now that he was here...until he looked up and saw her. His smile fell from his face and his jaw followed it to the floor. She stopped smiling, this was worse than she thought. Now he's going to think she's one of those idiots like the ones she scared at the zoo. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few moments. Watson cleared his throat and elbowed his son, snapping him back into focus.

He recovered himself then and came over to her. Holmes just looked at him and then frowned. Mary took his arm and said, "Sherlock, will you get me some champagne?" "I just gave you some, Mary." he said, never taking his eyes off John Jr. Something wasn't right here, and he didn't like it. Mary rolled her eyes and then did something he never expected. She downed her whole glass and held it out to him, "I'd like some more, Sherlock." then pulled him away from the two. He just stared at her like she'd lost her mind completely. Watson stayed by the door, trying not to laugh, again. His stomach was starting to hurt from trying to do that so much today.

"Hey, Tony." JJ said and smiled, "Happy Birthday, you look...um...." she still hadn't smiled back. In fact she was on the verge of glaring and now was almost in panic mode again when she saw his face start to turn red. "You look really nice." he finally said and smiled from ear to ear. She let out her breath in relief and smiled back. "Thanks, JJ. I'm glad your here, this is...odd." was all she could think of to say. "Yeah, I kind of thought you'd think so. I heard them planning the party last week but they made me promise not to say anything." he said and rolled his eyes. "But you always tell me what they're planning, why not this time?" she asked. He looked down at the ground and said, "My mom threatened me. She said if I let you know anything, she'd take away my anatomical skeleton." Annie laughed and he smiled even more, noticing the way her eyes lit up when she did. He keep gazing into them without realizing he was staring. " You look like that picture of your mom, I never noticed it before. Well, not much anyway." he said. He could feel his ears burning again, why the hell did his ears keep burning like that? "That's what everyone keeps saying. I think it's making my Dad kind of sad." she said and glanced over to where her father was still being held captive. He certainly didn't look happy, he looked, confused? No, that couldn't be it, her father was many things, but confused just wasn't one of them. "I don't think so. He's always said you look like her, I think he's proud of it, really." he replied and she smiled again. And he noticed her eyes again. Holmes wandered back over just in time to notice John Jr. glance down and say, "Is that a new locket?" She didn't get to answer because Holmes grabbed her arm and said, "I think we should sit down and order, Annie." She just looked at him funny and followed him to the table. She looked back at John Jr. and twirled her finger by her ear making the "crazy" sign, stuck her tongue out sideways and crossed her eyes. He covered his mouth to keep Holmes from hearing him laugh.

Holmes sat Annie next to him and then sat down, thinking Watson was going to sit on her other side. Instead he motioned John Jr. to take that chair and then sat across from Holmes with Mary. Holmes just shot him a look and he ignored it with a smile. The dinner went well, everyone talking and having a good time. Telling stories about Annie growing up, about her mother and Holmes and about the scrapes her and John Jr. seemed to always get into. Lestrade was telling everyone about the time he had caught them at the prison yard fence, trying to get the inmates to tell them stories of what they had done to be in there by bribing them with candy and Mrs. Hudson's cookies. Everytime he shoed them off he'd get called back out an hour later again because they just kept moving around the fence to different spots.

"I spent half of the day chasing them around the outside of the yard. How they kept getting back in I still don't know." he said and everyone laughed. Holmes watched as JJ and his daughter leaned their heads close together, talking quietly to each other. They'd always done this, it was nothing new he told himself. Then why was it making him so damned uncomfortable, he couldn't place it. This was John Jr., his Godson, her most trusted friend since birth, he told himself and then let it go. He was over reacting to Watson's "boy" statement earlier, this was John Jr. , not some hormonal teenage boy after all.

Annie grinned and looked up from John Jr. "Do you really want to know, Inspector?" she asked and they leaned their heads together again and laughed. "Yes, yes I would. After all this time I still haven't figured it out - and no comments about that, Holmes." Lestrade said and gave him a look across the table. Holmes just put his hand up to his chest as if to say, "Who me?" and rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed knowing the history between the two. She grinned at John Jr. and said, "You tell him, JJ." He grinned back and then turned to the table. "The first time we bribed your gate guards with one of Mrs. Hudson's meat pies. After that we climbed the tree that overhangs the south side of the yard and after that we just hid a lot until we saw you go back inside." he said and everyone laughed again. "Hid? Where could you have hidden, there's nothing there to hide behind." Clarky asked and the two laughed and looked at each other. "We had the perfect hiding place, right under Lestrade's office window!" Annie said and at that everyone laughed loudly, getting glares from the people out in the main room. Lestrade just shook his head. " You two are going to be dangerous someday, I just hope I can retire before then." he said and smiled.

After the dinner had been cleared away her friends gave her their gifts. She showed them all the locket Mrs. Hudson had given her. Holmes didn't say anything and just drank more champagne. Clarky and his fiance gave her a copy of the new H.G. Wells book about a time machine. Lestrade and his wife gave her a new leather bound journal and writing set. Wiggins laughed when he handed over their gift. She unwrapped and laughed herself. It was a hat, just like the one she'd always been stealing off his head when she was younger to keep her hair out of the way. "At least that one's clean." Mrs. Hudson said and laughed. Watson and Mary gave her a bottle of french perfume. She opened it to smell it and Holmes' eyes lit up. He looked at Watson and smiled, it was the same perfume Irene always wore. She likely would have given it to her daughter herself had she been there and in a way, Holmes thought, looking at his little girl, it was like Irene was there, smiling on them.

"I was never good a buying gifts, my dear," Mycroft said, "So I made you an appointment at the best dress shop in London, they will be expecting you for fittings." She smiled and tried not to laugh at the thought of her Uncle trying to shop. "Thank you, Uncle Mycroft. Just having you here was a wonderful surprise in itself." she said and watched her father turn his head, mumbling "Just tack a bow on his behind" and hide his smirk. Mycroft in public was a gift in itself, and a rare one at that.

John Jr. handed her the package she'd seen before and smiled at her. "I hope you like it, I had to go all over London to find them." he said. She smiled at him and opened it. "Oh JJ!" she squealed and threw her arms around him when she saw what it was. He turned bright red and sort of hugged her back. She didn't notice, but her father did and his confused feelings from before came flooding back and he frowned. Everyone else at the table just smiled. Mary positively glowed and Watson looked like he'd just had a lightbulb go off over his head. He looked at Holmes, who was on the verge of glaring and kicked him under the table. "Wa!" was all he got out before Annie turned to him and said, "Look Dad, it's all the new Monologues on Herpetology, even the one from Australia that I haven't been able to find anywhere!" He smiled at her and said, "Well, that was a well thought out gift, John Jr.". Then he glared back at Watson for a quick moment before turning back to Annie.

"Most of my gifts for you will be delivered tomorrow, Annie, but these I wanted to give you these now." he said and held out two boxes. One was about a half a foot long and thin and the other was a larger jewelry box. She took them and looked at him, noticing he was only half smiling. "They were your mother's, I thought now would be a good time to pass them onto you." he said and smiled at her. She realized then how hard tonight was for him, there were too many reminders. John Jr. leaned over to her and said, "Open them, Annie." she looked back at him surprised, he never called her Annie, she had always been Tony to him. He smiled at her then, looking in her eyes and she smiled back before turning back to her father. Mary grabbed Watson's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

She opened the long box first and just looked at it, confused. "It's a practical gift. You mother never went anywhere without it." Holmes said and took it out of the box. It looked like a simple black stick. He held away from himself and pushed a hidden button. Out of the stick slid a slim iron blackjack. He looked to her and grinned, holding it out to her. "See that gash in the end there?" he said and pointed it out. She nodded and grinned, almost laughing. "Yes, dear, you deduced correctly. That came from when your mother hit me with it." he said and everyone laughed. He pushed the hidden rod back in and handed it back to her. "It fits perfectly up a sleeve or in a boot. As I said before, very practical." he said. "I remember that concussion, Holmes." Watson said and raised his glass to his friend, smirking. Holmes just waved him off. She picked up the jewelry box, and just looked at it. She'd heard of her mother's exploits, it was never secret that her mother had an eye for expensive and often, not purchasable, gems. No telling what could be in the box. She opened it slowly and looked inside. The tears started streaming down her face and she said, "Dad, it's her pearls from the picture." This was not what he'd planned, he did not want to make his daughter cry. He blinked quickly himself and went to offer her his handkerchief, then noticed that John Jr. had already handed her his...*and* had put his arm around her. This time it was Mary that kicked him under the table before he could say something. He knew because her shoes were pointed and Watson's were not. But then he felt Watson's as well and he glared at both of them.

"Yes, they are the ones she wore in the picture I have of her. I was told that every young lady should have a string of pearls and knowing your mother like I did, these are the best. I did, however, ask the jeweler to make something to add to it, just from me." he said and held out his hand to her. She smiled, and dabbed away her tears. Then held out her hand. Into it he dropped a perfectly set emerald that would clasp onto the pearls. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled, "Dad is that..." He just winked at her and smiled before she could say anymore. Lestrade and Clarky made a noticeable effort of looking the other way or becoming very interested in their drinks. She leaned her head forward and it set against his forehead. They looked into each others eyes and let the secret stay there. "Thank you, Daddy." she said and kissed his cheek. Lestrade looked at his wife and smiled, then whispered, "It's been so many years, and no one will recognize it in that setting anyway." she just smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluffy fluffy fluffy...first kiss...irate father and a cliffhanger of what's to come

also, I know I've forgotten to add before (such a noob!) I don't own any of ACD's characters or writings, I don't even like to think I own Annie and John Jr. - they just like to show up on my shoulders once in awhile and whisper things in my ears.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning by the time she climbed the stairs to her room, exhausted but happy. She sat down and took down her hair, then looked at the picture of her mother. "Oh mama, he misses you so much." she said and sighed. She took off her gloves and put them in a drawer, then put her locket and the pearls into her mother's jewelry box on her vanity. She ran her hand over the leather cover where her mother's initials were carved into it. That she had been given on her 13th birthday. But until now she'd just kept keepsakes in it.

She heard a familiar soft tapping at her window and smiled. She went over to it, pulled open the drapes and opened it. She leaned out and looked up to see JJ looking down at her from the roof with a stick in his hand. She laughed and said, "I'll be right up!" She gathered up her skirts and stepped out the window, then climbed the fire ladder to the roof. She and JJ had been doing this since they were kids, it was their secret spot on the roof and it looked out over London to where they could almost see the river. She went over and noticed he'd laid down a blanket. "I didn't want you to get your new dress dirty." was all he said and half smiled. "Oh, well...thanks, JJ." She said and went to sit down, he grabbed her arm and helped her and she just sat, unsure what to say. He sat down next to her and they just looked out over the city for a bit. She felt him moving next to her but didn't turn to look at him, then she felt his coat over her shoulders. "It's kind of cold, I mean, I don't want you to get cold...with your shoulders out like that." he said and then wanted to hit himself cause he knew it sounded really stupid. She half smiled and mumbled, "thanks".

"So, did you have a good birthday?" he finally asked. She smiled at him and said, "Yes, it was better than I thought it would be. To be honest, I wasn't too thrilled at the idea this afternoon when your mom showed up." He laughed and said, "Yeah, I can imagine. She does have a way of taking over." "But it was nice, really it was. We talked a lot. There's things that, well, I can't ask or talk to my Dad about and your mom has always been there for me." she said and looked up at the sky. "I guess our moms were really good friends. I heard her tell Dad that she promised your mom she'd be there for you always if your mom couldn't be. I think your mom made the same promise to mine, too." he said. She didn't say anything, just kept looking up at the sky and the stars they could see. He caught himself staring at her, but didn't look away.

"JJ?" she said, not looking at him. "Yeah?" he asked, still staring at her. "Do you know what really happened to my mom?" she said and finally looked at him. He quickly looked away and said, "No, they don't talk about it around me, either. I've heard the same story as you. That they went away on a vacation and there was an accident while they were hiking. Something involving a waterfall. It was when you were 4." She looked back out over the city and sighed, "I wonder if he'll ever be able to tell me the truth. I think he knows I know that's not what really happened. But, he must have a good reason for not telling me. Maybe it just hurts him too much." "That could be it. Have you ever just asked him?" he said and looked back at her. "No. I've wanted to, but something always stops me. I don't want to hurt him. You know he doesn't handle emotional stuff well and I'd never get any sleep if he went off on one of his play the violin all night moods." she said and laughed. He elbowed her and kind of pushed her and laughed, "You love when he stays up all night and plays and you know it." She laughed and said, "Yeah, I do."

Then she turned to look at him and realized how much closer he was. He was looking back at her, and didn't turn away this time. They just looked at each other for a few moments and then she said quietly, "JJ?" "Yeah?" he answered, leaning a little closer. "Why did you call me Annie tonight?" she asked, leaning a little closer herself. He swallowed and said, "Cause you're just not a 'tony' anymore". It was almost a whisper. She was going to say something back, but she couldn't remember what it was. They both leaned forward a little more and then he kissed her. She didn't remember doing it, but her hand was on his face, holding him there while she kissed him back. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, his coat falling off her shoulders. Then he pulled back and just held her there looking at her. After a few moments she smiled and put her forehead against his and he smiled back. "Happy Birthday, Annie" he whispered.

Holmes was staring at his friend as they sipped their scotch by the fire. He had seen Mary home and then came back over, knowing Holmes would likely not sleep much tonight anyway. "Watson?" Holmes finally asked. "Yes, Holmes?" he said and smiled. "I would like to know why you have had that particular smirk on your face ever since you sat down. It's like you want to tell me something that you think I don't know and want to gloat over it." Holmes said. Watson just smiled wider, "And what makes you think that, oh wise one." He replied. Holmes hated it when he called him that and he knew it. "Watson, don't make me hit you again." was all Holmes said. Watson laughed and smirked some more. "Alright, Holmes, but you must promise me you will not over react and you will stay sitting in that chair, just as you are." he said. "I am perfectly comfortable here and unless you yell fire I have no intentions of getting up, unless it's for more scotch." Holmes said. "Then I have your promise, and I mean it, Holmes." Watson said. "Yes, yes fine, You have my promise." he said, impatiently. Watson smiled and said, "When I was coming down the hill from my house I noticed two people on your roof, Holmes." "Of course you did, Watson. There's always been two people on my roof since they were old enough to climb the fire ladder." Holmes smirked and went to light his pipe, then he dropped it and jumped up and Watson quickly pushed him back down in the chair and handed him back the pipe. "You promised, Holmes." he said and smiled. It was the kind of smile that let him know he'd better not even try to get out of that chair or there would be consequences that only Watson knew how to hand out. When he realized his point had been made he sat back down. Holmes glared at him and lit the pipe.

"I don't why you're acting like this, you know it was Mary and Irene's plan all along." he said. "I knew no such thing!" Holmes said and fidgeted. Watson laughed and said, "They used to sit and watch them play and talk about how perfect it was they were born so close in age and could grow up together. Mary told me tonight that Irene had said she hoped for a future for them, even then. And really Holmes, if you had to choose anyone in the world you could trust with your daughter with wouldn't it be John Jr.?" Holmes didn't say anything. "He's *still* a teenage boy." Holmes said and glanced towards the roof. "Yes, he is," Watson said, "But he's *our* teenage boy, Holmes." Holmes leaned forward and looked at Watson, "Do you not remember what it was like to be a teenage boy of 17, Watson?" he said. The smirk left Watson's face for a moment and then he said, "I know what you're trying to do, Holmes and I won't fall for it. I trust our children. Considering who they are and who they come from if they were going to be untrustworthy they would have done it long before now." Holmes just smiled and sat back in his chair. "I supposed you're right, Watson. He is your and Mary's son, raised to be honorable and trusting, a good solid lad and that he is. And you are right, if it is to be anyone I could do no worse than he." Holmes said and Watson relaxed that his friend was coming around. "And Annie is also to be trusted, I'm sure. After all, she's spent all this time taking after me and has no idea of emotions such as that yet, so I suppose she'll either bury them like I did or have no control over them at all. But then, she is so like her mother without her even knowing it and you remember how my dear Irene could be with men. I guess we'll just have to let things take their course and see what becomes of it." Holmes continued and smoked his pipe. He started the countdown in his head as he watched his well placed words sink into Watson's head, "four...three...two..." Watson bolted out of the chair and was heading up the stairs. "Hmm...I miscounted." Holmes said and then went after him.

John and Annie were still sitting on the blanket, he'd put his coat back over her shoulders and left his arm around her, holding her close. She had her head on his shoulder and held his other hand in hers. She laughed then and he looked down at her and said, "What is so funny?" "JJ, we've known each other all out lives, we have no secrets from one another, right?" she said. "None, you've always been my best friend, and that's not going to ever change." he said and kissed her forehead. "Yes, but, it has changed and we're not stupid." she said. "Whatever do you mean by that?" he asked. "So why didn't we see this coming? Did me putting on a pretty dress really make that much of a difference?" she asked and looked at him, now concerned. He smiled and made her lay her head back on his shoulder. "No, it wasn't the dress. And I haven't been completely honest, I did see it coming. Or at least I hoped I did. Although I wouldn't have called it keeping a secret from you." he said. "You wanted this to happen? For how long?" she asked, not hiding the surprise in her voice. "Only about a year or so." he laughed. She thought about it and then laughed, "You don't mean the zoo incident, do you?" "That was it. Something changed that day. I didn't mean to make you mad when I smiled at that girl, I was just being nice, I really had no interest in her. But the way you reacted got me thinking, so I went home and talked with my mom." he said. "What did she say? I know how Aunt Mary can be such wealth of information." she said and they both laughed. "She didn't really say anything, she just asked me questions and let me figure it out for myself. She asked me what I liked about that other girl that had made me want to smile at her." he said and could feel her tense up in his arms, "When I thought about it, I couldn't think of a damned thing." he laughed and felt her relax. "Then she asked me what I liked about you." he said and pulled her closer. She looked up at him and said, "Please don't tell me 'not a damned thing'." and he grinned back. "I told her I liked a lot of things about you, because you were my friend. It was weird, but she asked me to name them so I had to really stop and think about it for a change." he said, wrinkling his forehead at the memory.

Behind them, two shadows crouched down by the large chimney, completely silent from years of practice, listening intently. Holmes tried to get to his usual spot in front of Watson but he held him back and put his finger up to his lips and glared. Holmes glared back and mouthed, "That's MY daughter." Watson silently slapped him and mouthed "Oh shut it already!" then turned his attention back to the two.

"And where did your deep thinking lead you?" she asked and smiled. "Well, at first I told her I liked how smart you were, that we could talk about anything and I never had to worry that you'd ramble off about all that stuff we'd overhear other girls talking about. And I liked how you were fearless, how you didn't get squeamish at the site of blood or snakes (he laughed) or bugs." he looked down into her eyes and continued, "I like how I can trust you like no one else, and I know I can always depend on you. I like how we can spend an entire day in the park together under a tree reading and then swap the books so we could discuss them later. I like how we know each other so well that we can finish each other's sentences and that I can know what you're thinking just by looking at you. I even like how you can *sometimes* beat me in a fight." he said and she laughed. "Sometimes? I think your memory fails you." she said and pulled her head away to look at him with a sarcastic glare. "And I even like the way you insult me." he said and she pushed him. He pulled her back to him and put his hand on her chin, making her look in his eyes. "And the more I told her I liked, the more things I realized and over this past year, like just wasn't enough of a word. And then tonight, it just all came together. Seeing you like this was the last piece of the puzzle, it made me stop thinking so much and just feel and now I see there's so much more to it." he said and just gazed at her, tracing his finger along her jawline. She looked at him questioningly. "Now it's not just those things I like, now there's things...things I love. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh, I love the way you're hair hangs in your face, I love the way you chew on your bottom lip when your working with your chemicals, I love the way you crease up your eyes when you think too hard." he said and then sighed, "Like you're doing now." "I'm sorry, JJ. It's been a very...this whole day has been extremely...and now, you telling me this. I'm a bit overwhelmed." she said and looked away. He just held her hand for a bit and then said, "Annie, do me just one favor, just one." he said. She looked back at him and said, "Of course, you know I'd do anything for you." She was surprised he even thought he had to ask. He put his hand up to her cheek and said, "Just for a few minutes, stop being your father and analyzing everything. Don't think about it, just let yourself feel it. I know there's more of your mother in there than just your looks."

Holmes opened his mouth to protest and Watson slapped his hand right over it. Then leaned in and whispered in the way he knew only the two of them would hear, "Do NOT ruin this, Holmes. I can't believe you even got me up here in the first place. Let them work it out for themselves." Holmes slumped back against the brick and pushed Watson's hand away and just stared at him. Then he looked back at his little girl and he could see her smile and he sighed. "I really hate you right now, Watson." he whispered and his friend looked at him as if to ask why. "I hate you because you're right." he said and looked away so he didn't have to face the proud look of astonishment on Watson's face. Watson squeezed his shoulder and Holmes just grumbled, "Don't get used to it."

Annie smiled at John and said, "Are you saying I think too much?" He laughed and said, "Do you ever stop? You always seem to be one step ahead of me in that regard." "One step ahead? Then you won't be expecting this." she said and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Watson's eyes almost fell out of his head and rolled over on their own for a closer look. He could hear the sound of Holmes sliding down the bricks and sitting on the roof. He looked back at his friend and had to cover his mouth to not laugh. He was sitting with his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut, whispering to himself, "I did not just see that, I did not just see that, I did not just see that..." Watson grabbed his coat arm and pulled him back to the ladder. They'd seen enough. Enough that he wasn't worried and probably more than his friend could possibly handle any more for today.

John Jr. pulled back, out of breath and whispered, "You're gonna give your Dad a heart attack." then grinned. "It's okay, your Dad just made him leave." she said and giggled. He looked over to where they had been hiding and saw the shadows gone. "You think they'd know better, after all, they taught us everything we know." he said and then looked back at her, "Well, not everything. I think there's somethings we can learn better on our own." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, and this time she didn't think about it.

Later he helped her back down the ladder to her window, waiting on the other side until she was back in. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, not letting of of her hand. "If you like, but not too early, it's already almost 3 am." she said and tried not to yawn in his face. "Tomorrow after lunch then, I feel like taking a walk to the zoo." he said and she laughed. "Alright, the zoo it is then." she said and made to stand and shut the window. He didn't let go of her hand and said, "Annie?" She sat back on the sill and said, "Yes, JJ?" "You do look *really* good in a dress, you know." he said and felt the red creeping back up to his ears, but he didn't mind now. She chewed on her bottom lip and smiled, "Then I will have to wear them more often. Goodnight, JJ." she said and made to stand again. She started shutting the window before he reached through and grabbed her hand again. "Annie?" he said. She laughed and said, "Really JJ, are you going to do this til the sun rises? Should I let Mrs. Hudson know to set another place for breakfast?" He pushed the window up a little higher and leaned into her room, putting his arms around her waist and pulling as close as he could with the window ledge between them. "Maybe one day..." he said and kissed her deeply.

This wasn't like the kisses on the roof and her eyes flew open when she felt him gently coax her lips open beneath his. There was no thinking, her mind slammed shut as if to say "Not my department." Her eyes closed again and she put her arms around his neck and moved one hand up into his blonde hair and held him close. He slid his hands up her back and into her hair, letting out a small moan. Noise from the alley below split them apart and they just stared at each other, each trying to control their breathing. John finally reached out and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed it, giving it a squeeze before he let go and disappeared down the fire ladder.

She closed her eyes and let the night air cool her face before she finally shut the window and closed her drapes. She had just finished changing into her nightclothes when her father pushed her door open, making her jump. "Oh good, you're still up! Game of chess?" he asked. She groaned and put her head in her hands, sitting on the edge of her bed. 'Game of chess' was his way of saying "I need to talk to you and I can't wait til a reasonable hour of the day to do it". "Are you ill, Annie?" he asked and dropped to his knees beside her, suddenly very concerned. What if he'd left the roof too soon? What if something happened after he did? "What's wrong, are you alright?!" he said and made her look at him. Her eyes were sparkling and bright and she was smiling. He knew the look, recognized it immediately because he'd seen it before in another's eyes when she had looked at him. He sat on the floor and leaned back against her bed and sighed. "So that's it then..." was all he said.

She slid off the bed and sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder. He moved his arm so it was around her and then instead grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, burying his face in her hair. "Please...don't grow up just yet. Give me a little more time." he whispered. She snuggled into his arms and let him just hold her for awhile. Then she sat back and made him look at her. She took the sleeve of his old dressing gown that she wore and wiped it across his face. "Daddy, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I will never leave you, remember? You and me, against the world and the world's going to lose." she said and he laughed. They'd been saying that to each other for years, she said it to him first when she was 6. "No, Annie, eventually you will leave to live your own life. And I'll be here, alone, with no one to care for me. I'll just waste away in my armchair by the fire. Maybe I'll adopt a bunch of cats for company...and we'll look down at the street from our windows and I'll wonder why my child has forgotten me." he said and sighed, leaning his head back against the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. She pulled his arm away and said, "You are, by far, way too over dramatic for my own good." "What? I thought my acting skills were superb, perhaps I'm losing my touch." he said and frowned. "And you hate cats. If anything you'd adopt them just so you could test poison's on them." she said and flicked his nose. "Just doing my part to keep the population down, dearest." he replied and raised his eyebrows.

She stood and said, "Besides, I said I was never leaving Baker Street and I never will." He jumped up and sat on her bed. "As much as I don't like it, that's not a reasonable line of thought." he said and looked at her, serious again. She sat next to him and said, "And why not? My plans haven't changed. I will carry on your name and your work and from right here. Can you really see me becoming some kind of housewife, Dad?" He was confused and it showed. "But what about...?" he started to say, and then wanted to close his eyes and cover his ears all over again, "What has been seen cannot be unseen." he mumbled. She ignored it for his sake and said, "If and when that time comes, we will just have to make room for one more. That was the original plan anyway, remember? JJ and I will take over for you and Uncle John, that hasn't changed." she'd said it before she realized what she had been saying and her face flushed. Holmes looked at her and the one eyebrow rose. "What is that little term I hear your generation using lately? Hmm...oh yes! I believe the phrase is 'Busted!' is it not?" he said.

She met his look like only she could and said, "You know father, maybe you are losing your 'touch'. We heard you before you were even out my window and half way up the ladder." He cleared his throat and looked away, "Yes, well, that was entirely your Uncle's idea. I told him it wasn't polite but I couldn't let him go alone, he might have done something to ruin your evening." he said. "How very chivalrous of you." she replied and climbed into her bed. He stood and pulled the covers up over her, then brushed her hair from her eyes. "Nothing's changed, Dad. Well, not nothing, but I am, in reality, the same girl I was 12 hours ago. Please don't worry, I mean it when I say I'm not leaving." she said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then turned down her light. He shut the door behind him and then leaned against it. "12 hours ago, you were still my little girl, and now she's gone." he said and sighed. She was almost asleep when she heard the sound of his violin from the room below her. She smiled and rolled over into her pillow. "Not leaving, Daddy." she mumbled, "Not leaving you like mom did." Then closed her eyes.

John had jumped the last few rungs of the ladder to land in the ally below. He glanced back up to her window and smiled, stuffed his hand in his pockets and started walking home. He came out of the ally onto a darkened Baker Street and turned to go up the hill, lost in his thoughts. About half a block up he heard footsteps behind him and they brought him out of his thoughts. He kept walking, paying attention to the sound getting closer. In his pocket he threaded his fingers through the brass knuckles he always carried, another one of his Uncle's 'practical' gifts. He turned the corner at the end of the block and hid himself in the shadow of a storefront. The footsteps drew closer and a figure came around the corner. He grabbed the man and held him with his arm around his neck, pushing him into the wall of the store. Then he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You know, Dad, Uncle Homes is right. You do have a very distinctive walk, even when you're trying to hide it by not using your cane." he said and laughed, letting his father go. Watson turned around and straightened his coat. "And you are entirely to trusting that it was me." he said and frowned. John held up his hand with the brass knuckles on his fingers and wiggled them at his father. Watson smiled and "Maybe not so trusting then." He took his son's arm and then continued up the hill to home, not saying anything for awhile, but taking their time. Watson sniffed and said, "I suppose your mother has known longer than I have." John smiled and said, "I think Mother knew before I did." "Yes, well, she has a way of doing that." he replied, slowing his step a bit, " I know I really have no need to worry, but I do hope you keep you intentions honorable. I'd hate to see your Uncle have to kill you." John laughed at the honest possibility of it and said, "I'm sure he'd make it most painful. But no, you need not worry." They walked in silence a bit more then Watson started laughing. "Now that I think about it, I'd be more worried if she got to you first. When they said 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' I do believe they were speaking of Adler women." he said and John had to agree, laughing himself. He could see their house coming closer and he stopped. Watson turned to him, "What is it, John?" He could tell that something serious was weighing on his son's mind. "Annie asked about her mother. She asked if I knew what really happened to her. Dad, isn't it time someone told us the truth?" he said. He'd never dared question his father like that before, but for her he was willing to risk it. Watson looked down at the ground and said nothing. "Dad, please..." John said. When his father looked up it was like his face was set in stone. "I promised my dearest friend I would never tell what really happened. It is better for you both that you just accept that there was an accident and passed peacefully. It's especially better for Annie. If you truly love her, John, do not ask again. Do not even think to mention it." he said.

John didn't say anything, he was shocked at the coldness in his father's voice. Watson softened at the hurt look on his son's face and sighed. He put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I am sorry, John, I did not mean to hurt you." He put his arm through his again and began walking towards their house. "You have to understand it was a very difficult and painful time, not one I want to remind my friend of ever again. What you have been told you were told for a reason. It's not my place to change that." he said. They reached their door and he stopped and looked at his son. "Let it go, John. Some mysteries are better left unsolved." he said and opened their door, letting him go in first. He closed it behind them and locked it, turning back to his son, "Now I suggest you get some sleep. You have a plans for tomorrow, I take it?" John smiled again, remembering the planned trip to the zoo, then smiled more remembering the planning of it. "Yes, we have some plans for the afternoon." he said, not able to meet his father's knowing grin. "Then off to bed with you and try not to wake your mother on your way past her door. If she wakes up she'll keep you up the rest of the night with her questions." Watson said and pushed his son up the stairs.

He waited until he heard his son's door close then went into his study, quietly locking it behind him. Mary's sewing basket was next to the settee as always. He moved the mending from the top of it and took it over to his desk. He felt around on the bottom until he heard a click and it came loose. He took a stack of letters from it and stared at them a moment before taking the one off the top. The address of that one was from a month ago, an address in Paris. He copied the address onto an envelope and then put the letters back, replacing the basket and the mending to it's former place. The he sat back down at his desk and started a letter. "Dear Madam Vernet, I am writing to give you the awaited details of Antoinette's birthday as you asked. The perfume was well received, as you hoped it would be."


	4. Chapter 4

She was lost, it was dark, no matter which way she turned she kept winding up in the same alley way. She could hear the dripping of the gutters, smell the stale air. Something wasn't right, where was her father? Uncle John? JJ? No...she wasn't looking for them...she went to the end of the alley again and caught site of a small child in the reflection of the store window. As she was staring it her, wondering where she'd seen her before a woman came out of the darkness and took her hand, looking down at her and smiling. She looked at the refection and saw the little girl look up and smile, "Mama! I was looking for you!" She watched as the woman reached down with her other hand and stroked the child's cheek, feeling it on her own face. It felt right, it felt comforting and she sighed. Then the alley surrounded them again, but this time she could recognize it. She looked up and saw her own window, the curtains flowing out of it in the breeze. She jumped when she heard the thunder over the city. She saw her father coming down the ladder, jumping the last section and running to her. He wrapped a cloak around the woman's shoulders and picked her up, pushing them down to the darker part of the alley. He held them against the wall, her face buried in his chest as he looked out into the street. He was saying something to the woman and she was crying. Two cabs pulled up and she saw her Aunt Mary and Uncle Watson get out of one, looking around. Her father stepped out of the shadows, still holding her and the woman's hand. The woman took her from her father and turned her towards her, then it all came together...she was the little girl, this was her mama and something was very very wrong. She held her tight, kissing her head and her face and crying. She felt her father's arms around both of them and heard him say, "We'll all go..." then heard her mother say "No, it's better this way...she can never be safe while I'm alive." Then she was handed to her Uncle John even though she cried for her mother. She watched her mother and father embrace and then he helped her into one of the waiting cabs, pulling the hood over her face. He shut the door and she saw her mother looking out the window, "Mama!" she cried as it pulled away. Her Aunt Mary leaned over and hugged her and her Uncle John, kissing them both, then pulled another hood over her head and got in the other cab. Holmes took her from her Uncle and held her tight. "Sherlock, we must hurry! They're watching for the cab..."her aunt said, leaning out and holding her hand out to him. He quickly gave her back to her Uncle and said, "You know what to do if none of us return." Her Uncle nodded and then touched her father's face, she heard him say, "I promise." Then her father got in the other cab with her aunt and she watched as the driver whipped the horses into full speed and it rattled away. She screamed and clung to her Uncle, everyone was leaving, she wasn't letting go of him or he'd leave to. He turned and went back into the darkened alley, staying in the shadows and whispering to her, "Shhh, Annie...it's alright. I'm not going anywhere, I will always be here. Let's go find JJ, would you like that? Would you like to find your friend? And I'll bet Mrs. Hudson will make you tea and milk and let you both have cookies, too." Mama....Daddy..." she heard herself sob.

Holmes was still playing his violin, a slow tune he didn't even need to think about, letting his mind wander off on it's own. He was still playing, but almost half asleep when he heard sounds that weren't coming from his playing and he snapped to fully awake, setting the instrument down and reaching for his riding crop instead. He stood and listened again, realizing what it was. "Oh damn..." he said and dropped the crop running for the stairs. He opened her door and she was laying there, having kicked all the covers off the bed, tossing and turning, "Mama...Daddy...don't leave me..." he sat down next to her and tried to coax her out of her nightmare, hoping it would be like before and she would go back to sleep and forget it. Instead this time it just got worse and soon she was screaming. He heard Mrs. Hudson coming up the stairs and soon she was in the door as well. He had pulled her into his arms and she was crying, still half asleep, but calming down now that she knew she was in her father's arms. After her breathing slowed he laid her back down and put the covers back over her, then wiped her face with the cool cloth Mrs. Hudson had thought to go get. When he was sure she was asleep again, he got up and went into the hall.

"They've started again." was all he said and leaned up against the wall. "You don't know that Mr. Holmes. It could just be a one night occurrence, perhaps brought on by the excitement of the day." she said and patted his arm. "And if it isn't, Nanny? It's been years, what if she remembers this time?" he said, looking at the closest thing to a Mother he'd ever really known. "Then we shall deal with that when the time arrises. Shall I bring you some tea, Mr. Holmes? I assume you'll be in the chair in her room when I come back?" she said with a knowing smile on her face. "Thank you, Nanny" he said and went back into Annie's room.

She awoke around noon later that day, her mind fuzzy. There was a little light coming through the crack in the curtains that told her she'd slept very late. She got up and pulled them open, flooding the room with light. When she turned she saw the pile of packages in the chair in the corner, overflowing onto the floor. She smiled and thought of her Dad saying how the 'rest' of his presents would be delivered. He must have put them in her room without waking her. She quickly washed her face in the basin and then set about opening them. When she'd done that and sat back too look at it all, the overwhelming feeling came back for a moment. "Oh Daddy, you never could do anything by halves." she said, making her self laugh. There were dresses and purses and hats and jewelry and hair pins and combs, shoes and cosmetics, bath salts and a silver brush and comb set. Some of the things she didn't even recognize or knew their purpose. "Probably things the shop keep told him were essential and just got them to get them." she smirked. She picked up a dress in a light coral color and proceeded to dress, trying to remember all the things her Aunt had told her the day before. Brushed out her hair and put it back in a comb, leaving it long as she'd seen other girls do, fighting the urge to tie it back like she always did. She put a few things in the matching purse, mostly thing normally kept in her pockets - notepad and a pencil stub, money, a couple of her father's and Uncle's calling cards, pocket knife and then she added a small purse comb and compact as an afterthought. She looked herself over in the mirror and was pleased with the result, turning to go out the door.

Then she stopped and smiled and dug through the mess of boxes on her vanity to get her jewelry box. She put on the locket and then slid her mother's back-jack up her sleeve. It did fit perfectly. She arranged it so that she could reach the button with her middle finger and practiced releasing it a couple of times until she was satisfied she could do it on a moments notice if needed. As a last thought, she opened the bottle of french perfume and dabbed a bit of it on. That's when the nightmare became the memory. She sat down, her mind kicking in automatically. "Scent...scent can trigger memories...long hidden ones." she thought and took a deep breath. The nightmare, her mother leaving one way in the middle of the night, her father and Aunt - dressed like her mother - in another. Her Uncle John making a promise. After that night she spent the next week at her Uncle's house before her Aunt came back home, another week after that her Father returned. A couple of days after that was when she was told that her mother had fallen from a trail while abroad with her father and passed away. She was 4 years old, she didn't know to question anything at the time. All she knew was her mother wasn't coming back and everyone was sad. And she remembered falling asleep every night for some time after snuggled up to her father, smelling this perfume on her mother's pillow.

She stood and paced, her new heels clicking on the floor. She couldn't talk to him, not yet. She needed to sort her own thoughts out first before confronting him with them. No, everything must appear to be normal. She didn't like keeping secrets from her father, but she had learned how to out of necessity. She picked up her purse where she'd dropped it and left her room.

Holmes heard the pacing above his head and closed his eyes, waiting to hear her door slam. It didn't, it closed quietly and he heard her on the stairs coming down to the sitting room. He heard the door opened and waited, hearing her cross the room to his side. Silence. Then she leaned down and kissed his cheek. " I know you're not asleep, Dad." she said with a little too much laughter in her tone. So, this is how it was to be, then. Alright, he could play along. He opened his eyes and smiled, "You look gorgeous." he said to her, taking note of the perfume and just like his daughter, he knew that's was all it had taken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Humor me with this chapter, I'm a costume designer by trade and I tend to get a bit in depth when it comes to the clothes *L* Things start to heat up a bit with this one, reviews are like dark chocolate for me, as I've never written like that before. Again - I own no one, they just keep me company.

******

Watson and John Jr. arrived after lunch. Watson dropped his hat and cane into a chair and then took his usual place in the armchair next to Holmes, picking up the paper he had dropped this morning and putting it back together so he could read it. He glanced over at Holmes and a smile crept onto his face, but he hid it beneath his mustache. He recognized that look of mischief in his friend's eyes, it was like watching a cat with a new stuffed mouse to torture.

Annie excused herself for a moment and as soon as she left the room Holmes stood from his chair and went to fill his pipe. John Jr. just stood, waiting with his hands in his pockets. For the first time in his life he felt leery of his Uncle and couldn't look him in the eye, he felt...nervous. Holmes lit his pipe and walked over to the boy, then began to just walk in slow circles around him, giving him that 'look'. It was the same one he used on lesser criminals, simply because he knew it made them fall apart in seconds. John Jr. didn't fall apart, though, he just stood there and fidgeted.

"So, what are your plans for the afternoon, John?" he asked from behind him, making him jump a little. "We...uh..."John said, trying to remember, "Oh yes, we're going to the zoo. And I think Annie wanted to stop by the shop her Uncle Mycroft mentioned. We'll be passing your favorite tobacconist, Uncles Holmes, would you like us to pick you up anything?" Holmes wasn't expecting that, but it didn't throw him. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you." he said and continued his circle until he was in front of him again, then he stopped and looked in his face, smiling like a cheshire cat. "Annie, is it now, hmm? Funny, I don't recall you calling her that before, JJ." he said, putting emphasis on the "JJ". He could see the red creeping up from his Godson's collar, he didn't give him a chance to answer and continued, "So, just the zoo and a bit of shopping? Is that all? No hand held strolls through the park? No boat rides in the pond? No poetry at that little bohemian coffee shop she likes so much?" "I...uh..." John Jr. stammered. Holmes got an inch from his face and said quietly, "Why not? Isn't my daughter worth at least that much?" Then he stepped back and looked him over, "You didn't even stop at the corner stall and bring her flowers. And you consider yourself a suitor. Tsk tsk, my boy." Holmes said and went back to his chair. John looked down at his empty hands and his eyes got wide. "Be right back!" he said and ran out of the room.

"Holmes? Watson said, snickering behind his paper. "Yes, mother hen?" he replied. "You're a bastard." was all Watson said. Holmes thought about it for a moment and then said, "Yes, I suppose I am." They looked at each other and smiled. Annie came back in the room and found John not there. She looked at the two of them and their smiles vanished when they saw the rage start to well up in her. "What did you do?" she said and crossed her arms. Holmes could see the black-jack peeking out from her cuff and grinned. "Nothing, dearest, what makes you think we did anything?" he said. Watson dropped the paper in his lap and looked to Holmes, "What's this 'we' business, I just sat here!" She heard the downstairs door slam and she turned to look. John came up the stairs, out of breath. "Sorry, I forgot something." he said and then stepped closer to her. He reached up and pinned an orchid to the neckline of her dress. She looked at him and smiled, "It's beautiful, JJ, thank you."

Holmes doubled the puffing on his pipe. "We'll be back by dinner, Dad." she said and went out the door. John smiled at Holmes and said, "Thank you, Uncle. Bye Dad!" and followed. Watson let Holmes drum his fingers for awhile after hearing the door close behind them. "Well, you did tell him to buy her flowers." was all he said. "I *meant* the kind you put in a vase, not the kind you put *on* her. By the way, Watson, what have you been teaching him? I think his hands stayed there a little too long for my liking. Surely you haven't been telling him tales of your exploits across 3 continents?" Holmes said and puffed. Watson sighed and got up, "Come on, Old Cock. I can see letting you stew here all day will do no one any good." He picked up his hat and cane. Holmes reluctantly followed. "Let's go harass Lestrade, that always improves your mood." he said and held the door for his friend, noticing the mischievous look return to his eyes as he said it.

John and Annie walked down the street towards the store her Uncle had mentioned, his hand resting at her back the whole way. "It would be quicker if we took the alleys ." she said and turned into the darkened alley. They had went down it many times before, but he seemed a bit uncomfortable this time. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Annie." he said and stopped. She turned back to him and said, "Why on Earth not? It will take 10 minutes off our walk." Then she turned back and went on. He hurried to catch up with her. They cut through and came out the other side into a lower street market, then into the opposite one. He knew as soon as they left the market they were being followed. "Annie..." he said under his breath and took her hand. She glanced up at him and frowned, then noticed the sounds behind them. She made him let go of her hand and he saw her turn her wrist a bit. He grinned and felt in his pocket, threading his fingers through the brass knuckles. "Some things never change, they just get prettier." he whispered and looked down at her. She just grinned back. They came to a "T" where it intersected another alley, to the right was the street they wanted, to the left a dead end. They turned and just then a couple of ruffs step quickly around them and block their path. They were grinning and the one said, "There now, no trouble, lad. Just give us your wallet and you and the young miss can go on your way." "I'm sorry, Gentlemen, but if he did that he wouldn't have any money to spend on me and I just can't have that." she said and smiled. Their smiled faltered, why wasn't she scared? She should be cowering behind him by now, she looked like a lady and ladies always cowered. "Yes, that would be too bad." John said and smiled, taking her other arm this time and stepping forward. One of them grabbed her arm and pulled her from him, the other pushing John up against the wall, a knife to his throat. John heard a click and a scuffle, then just smiled at the man. "What are you smiling at?" was all he got out before he felt the blow to the back of his head and he dropped to the ground. "Oh, nothing in particular." John said and brushed off his coat. He leaned down over the two men who were lying dazed, kicking the knife away from them. "Gentlemen, have you met my companion? May I introduce Ms. Antoinette Adler-Holmes, perhaps you've heard of her Father, Sherlock?" he said, smirking. One of the men groaned and said to the other, "I told you we should 'ave stayed nearer Whitechapel." She leaned over and put the black-jack under his chin, "I suggest in the future you do. And if you hurry back there, you may have a chance of outrunning my Father by a night or so when he finds out you accosted his daughter." she said, then slid the weapon back into her sleeve.

John took her arm and they continued out into the street. The men sat up and watched them go, then the one hit the other with his hat. "What? 'ow was I supposed to know who she was, she ain't never worn a dress before. I always thought e'ad a boy to be 'onest" he said and got up. "Well now we've done it, 'aven't we. Whitechapel my arse, I'm 'oppin the next boat out of 'ere". the other grumbled and went off in the other direction, rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe I should have brought your Mother, JJ. I can't see where this is going to be too interesting for you. If you like, I can meet you at the bookstore on the corner when I'm done instead." Annie said when they reached the store. He looked in the window and then smiled, "Oh, I don't know. This could be more interesting than you think. After all, your Uncle must have found something about it he liked." He opened the door for her and they went inside. "Uncle Mycroft has probably never set foot in here. He likely sent one of his secretaries and chose it because he was told it was the best." she replied. "On the contrary, Miss Holmes, your Uncle did come here himself and spent a great deal of time." The store clerk said on hearing Mycroft's name. Annie looked at her with wide eyes, "You're joking?" She laughed and held out her hand, "No, I'm not. I am Ms. Eaton and let me welcome you to Lady Brooke's Depot*. Please follow me." She said and led them into a lounge area with settee's and chairs set behind a large coffee table,

"If you will follow me, Miss, I will take your measurements. Mr..." she said and looked to John. "Watson, Ma'm." he said and took off his hat. "Mr. Watson, if you would wait here, please, we won't be a moment." she said and then led Annie to the next room behind some velvet curtains. A moment later a maid brought a tea service and set it on the coffee table in front of him and gestured for him to help himself, then left. Annie returned not too long after and sat down. He handed her a cup just like she liked it and she looked at him and said, "You're lucky you're a man, you know that?" He laughed and said, "Why is that?" She didn't get to answer because Ms. Eaton came back in with a sketchbook and sat on the other side of her. "Now, Ms. Holmes, your Uncle has commissioned an entire wardrobe for you and asked Lady Brooke to her have newest sketches available for you to choose from." she said and opened the book. Annie almost dropped her cup, "An ENTIRE wardrobe? I thought I'd just come in and pick out a dress or two. How long does something like this take?" she said, and looked at John as if to say "Sorry". He just smiled and said, "It will take all the time you want it to, Annie. I'll be in the book store." Then he kissed her hand and stood up, putting his hat back on. Ms. Eaton looked at him and smiled appreciatively. "We shouldn't be more than an hour, Sir. Mr. Holmes has already done most of the work, she only needs to choose some fabrics and designs." she said. "Then I'll return in an hour." he said and left Annie sitting there with a lost, but excited look on her face.

When he returned there were a number of boxes next to her and 3 models standing in front of her in ball-gowns. She had that "my brain is tired" look on her face and looked up at him and said, "I can't do this anymore, John. You pick one." He hadn't really looked before, but she'd obviously had enough of the whole ordeal so he looked back to the models and without even thinking of it he said, "The red one, definitely the red one." Just imagining her in the dress, although he had no idea where she would wear it, was enough for him to want to loosen his collar.** "She stood up next to him and looked at it. Really? Red? You're sure it's not too, well you just never seem to see too many gowns in that shade of red." She said, not wanting to insult the Dressmaker by saying she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone considered a 'decent' woman wear something like it. "It's true, it is the most daring of Madam's designs. Many have looked, but none have had the courage to wear it. I think that may be one of the main reasons your Uncle was so fond of this one. Normally I wouldn't have bothered showing it to you, but he was insistent. He actually said you might find it *useful*, but I can't really imagine what he meant by it." Ms. Eaton said, obviously confused by her Uncle, never had she had a dress called *useful* before. It was then Annie looked at the dress in a whole new light. The low v neckline with the roses at the trim, the even deeper v in the back, something that was very daring. The dress would accentuate every single curve and the skirt would demand people move aside jut so they could get a better look at all the detail. And the color was probably the only color a dress like that should really be done in. Yes, she thought it would be quite useful if the opportunity ever arose. "It's perfect. Yes, this one, please." she said and smiled now. John didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew by the look in her eyes it was like her Uncle was there, explaining his choice to her. "You're Uncle also asked that all the dresses have some minor, but odd really, additions to them. He said he wanted hidden pockets in them and gave me many specific measurements. Do you not like to carry a purse, then?" Ms. Eaton asked. Annie and John both laughed, he uncle wasn't buying her dresses, he was buying her tools, new toys, really. "No, please include all the normal accessories." Annie said and then had a thought. "Ms. Eaton, I know this shop has only been here three years, but do you keep files on all your past clients, the ones who ordered directly from Lady Brook for years before that? What they've ordered and things like that?" She fingered the silk of the dress, her mind turning the whole time. "Of course. It's one of Madam's rules, even the old files are kept in her warehouse. You never know when a client will want something remade that has had some damage done to it in some way." Ms. Eaton replied, writing notes down in her book. "Wonderful. I'd like you to do me a favor, then. Look up an old client, one by the name of Irene Adler. She was an actress about 12 year ago. Anything she had done to her items I want you to do to mine as well. I think you may find she had some similar requests in modifications." Annie said and smiled to herself.

When they made their way to the zoo a short time later John finally asked, "Annie, why did you ask her to look up your Mother? You don't know that she was a client for sure." "No, but it's very likely she was. Lady Brook has always been the best and my Mother always only wanted the best. Any alterations she would have had made would be for a specific reason, a place to hide things or put things or who knows. If I have the same things done to mine maybe I can figure her out a bit more." She said as they walked through the zoo lanes. He thought about this for a bit and then asked, "Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'figure her out'? You've heard all the stories about your mother, your father never hid anything from you regarding her life or who she was." he said. They stopped at the elephants and she leaned on the railing and didn't say anything, just stared out without seeing anything. John could see she was deep in some thought, putting together pieces of some puzzle in her mind so he let her be. She would answer when she was ready and he had learned well over the years to not push her for it.

It was nearly 15 minutes later and he was starting to get nervous. She hadn't moved, hadn't looked at him or anywhere else for that matter and she hadn't made a sound. 'If she had a pipe in her mouth she'd be her father' he mused to himself. "My father has only hidden one thing about my mother from me in all these years, John. One thing that I've just come to realize myself." she said, still staring off into space. There was no joy in her voice like there usually was, and when she turned to him her eyes weren't sparkling. They looked hurt, defeated, betrayed is what came to his mind. 'This was not going to end well' he thought. "He never told me she's still alive." she said. He knew he should say she wasn't thinking right, that it wasn't possible, but he couldn't. He knew in his heart she was right, as much as he wished she wasn't, he just knew. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him, holding her tight, not caring at the looks they were getting by doing this in public. He didn't know why, maybe she would start crying or something. She didn't, of course, but held him in return anyway, taking comfort in the strength there and that she had at least him to confide in. "Let's go to that cafe you like and sit for awhile. You can tell me everything and then *we* can figure it out." he said and kissed her head. She took his hand and let him lead her from the park.

They had been sitting at a table outside in the corner of the enclosed terrace for a couple of hours. She told him about her dream, the perfume, and all the little things she had started connecting together. He told her about his father's reaction when he asked about Irene and then they sat with their heads close, throwing ideas back and forth over endless cups of espresso and shared cigarettes. No one there gave them a second look, the terrace was enclosed for a reason and it was one of the reasons she loved this place. You could do or be just about whatever you liked, there were no social boundaries here, it was a place of freedom. "You've never come across any letters or correspondence over the years?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, but then I wasn't looking for them, either. Still, I don't think there would be any. It would leave some kind of trail. She or they, must have been threatened in some way. I can't recall a single thing that tells she has been in contact with my father at all." she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. They sat in silence for awhile again, half listening to guitar player that had seated himself on the other side of the terrace. John grabbed her hand and squeezed it and she looked at him. "She hasn't been in contact with your father, but what if she's been in contact with mine?" he said, "It could make sense. If they were threatened and she went away, if she tried to send some kind of word she couldn't because someone might be watching for it." "But if she sent it to your house, under an assumed name, people would just think it was a patient of your fathers. Does he open all his own mail or do you do it for him? she asked. "He does it, I'm not allowed to open it. He says because of client privacy. He does let me fetch from the box for him, though." John said. In their excitement he lit them another cigarette and passed it to her.

She sat back in their little booth chair and thought. "Have you noticed any from out of the country? Someone that repeats, but maybe from different addresses?" she asked. He started going through names in his head and said, "The only ones out of the country are other doctors and a couple of past patients that have kept in touch." She sighed and said, "This is not going to get us anywhere. She could be writing them in a man's hand and name or having someone else write them all together. Or I could just be out of my mind with the whole thing in the first place." "I don't think that is the case at all." he said and she rolled her eyes at him. "The only thing we can do now is be more observant. Now that we know to be looking for something, even though we don't really know what." she said and stubbed out the cigarette.

He looked around at the little cafe terrace, it was only them, one other couple leaning closely over a book of poetry, and the guitar player. He reached over and took her hand in his, pulling her closer. "JJ?" she said and looked at him, then saw the look on his face. "JJ, really?" she said and grinned, glancing around. He brushed a hand against her cheek and said, "Are you ever going to call me John?" "Do you want me to?" she asked. He kissed her lightly and said, "You could always try it and see." She brought a hand up to play with the hair at the base of his neck and he shivered. "John..." she whispered and kissed him on his jaw, "John..." then up closer to his ear. He closed his eyes and sighed. When she whispered his name in his ear and kissed his earlobe he jumped and kicked the table, knocking over their cups. She fell back into the booth seat laughing. "Shall I go back to calling you JJ, then?" she managed. He turned to her, his face still bright red and then leaned over her and said, "I never want to hear you say JJ ever, ever again." The he kissed her quickly and stood. "I think I should be getting you back home. You did tell your Father we'd be back by supper." he said and pulled at his collar and quickly buttoned his coat. He held out a hand to her and she just stared up at him. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, confused at his actions. "Oh no..." he stammered, "You could never do anything wrong." He took her hand and pulled her up, stepping back before she could bump into him. "Then why are you acting like this?" she said and frowned at him. He dropped some coins on the table and then pulled her out through the gate and into the street, just holding her hand instead of putting her arm through his.

They walked in silence until they were almost at her door. She stopped and pulled her hand from his. "I think I can make it the rest of the way by myself." she said and didn't even turn to look at him. "Annie, wait!" he said and pulled her back. "I'm sorry." he said. "What did I do? I must have done something to upset you. You haven't said a word all the way back here and it's like you've shoved a board between us." she said, looking more hurt than mad now. "You didn't do anything, please...just forget it." he said. She noticed he was turning red again. "No, no I will not forget it. You've never hidden anything from me before and I don't want to start now. If this is going to change things between us then maybe we'd better reconsider it." she said, trying to hide that she felt like she was going to cry. "No!" he said and then pulled her into the alley under her window. "No, don't say that, please." he said and pulled her into his arms and held her there. She pushed him away and said, "No. Something upset you and now you're acting strange. I deserve to know what it is and until you tell me the truth you can *forget it* as you so eloquently put."

She backed up until the was leaning against the wall and glaring at him. He just stared at her. She noticed his breath increasing and his eyes dilated as he stared at her with a look she'd never seen on him before. "John? Are you alright?" she asked, wondering if he was going to be ill, as now he had started shaking a bit and was becoming rather pale. All he heard was her say his name again and then he was in front of her, pressing her back against the wall and kissing her. "You want to know what you did to me?" he breathed in her ear and pressed closer. She jumped at what she felt even through her skirts. "Oh...oh, I am so sorry, John. I didn't even consider..." she said, turning bright red. He stepped back a little and kissed her again. "It's just a biological response, nothing to get upset over for either of us. It's really no big deal." she stammered out and then slapped her hand up to her forehead and groaned. He started laughing and she couldn't help it so she joined him. "You know that's not what I meant." she said and wiped the tears from her face with the handkerchief he offered.

When they had managed to stop laughing and compose themselves he saw her to the front door. He kissed her hand properly, both of them knowing that Holmes was watching out the window. "Will I see you tonight?" she asked. "As much as I would like to, I think it best not. Besides, it supposed to rain." he said and winked. She grinned back and then went inside. He looked up at Holmes and waved. Holmes couldn't help it, he smiled back.

*'Lady Brooke's Depot For The Easton School of Needlework' was actually a shop on Bond Street at the time period. It was well known for catering to royalty and the higher classes, it was also one of the first shops to carry dresses and women's underclothes. Before they were sold in separate shops and men we not allowed in the latter.

**Think of the red gown from Bram Stoker's Dracula and you'll catch on quick. Eiko Ishioka is my absolute favorite costume designer/art director.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later they were in the sitting room, in an afternoon long chess battle. The time between moves would have annoyed most people, but for John and Holmes it was a calculated battle with high stakes. Annie watched with interest, wondering what it was they had bet on because neither of them would tell her, but she could tell by their intensity it must be something important. It had been raining all day, so when they heard the down stairs door open and a heavy tread on the stairs they all looked to the door for the impromptu visitor. It was even more of a surprise when Mycroft entered and sat himself down in Holmes' chair. Annie immediately brought him a cup of hot tea and kissed his cheek. "Uncle Mycroft, always good to see you." she said and smiled at him. "And always good to see you didn't take after your father's manners, my dear." he said and winked at Holmes over his cup.

"What is it this time, Mycroft? I told you I would not leave the country for one of your little problems again, especially since I had to sneak back *into* London the last time." Holmes said and never turning from the game in front of him. "No, no need to go that far, Brother Mine. I only require you to do a bit of stealing for me, or rather, stealing something back." he said and this made Holmes look up. "When are you going to teach your little hatchlings to properly lock up documents?" he asked, and made it clear with his tone that he was bored already. "These were locked up, Holmes. I fear an inside job. I know they are still located in the French Embassy because I know who took them and he hasn't left the country yet. He won't until the day after he gives his farewell ball on Friday evening." he said and set down his teacup. "And I suppose I am to go to this ball, find them, steal them back and return them to you." Holmes said and moved his knight. "Not that simple, if it was I'd expect them by this evening. No, the only time to do this is during the ball and we will need a distraction as well because you will need enough time to not only get the papers, but replace them with forgeries.". Mycroft said. Holmes said nothing, just watched as John moved his king.

Holmes studied the board and sighed, "I take it you have already thought of a plan of action." "Of course. The farewell ball is also the last ball of the season." Mycroft said and took Annie's hand. She looked at him and smiled, wondering what this was all about. "And as you know, the last ball of the season is when young ladies of age are debuted into society so that they may be included in the next season. Granted, we are about a year too late by age, but no matter." he continued. Holmes looked up at this. "You want to use Annie as a distraction?" he asked, looking at his brother as if he were insane. John looked at Annie and winked, then nodded his head slightly to the chessboard. She looked it over carefully, then winked back. "She already is a distraction, Sherlock. She's been out and about, is my niece, your daughter and has had no proper introduction as of yet. People are already expecting her to be there, especially considering Irene was always high on the social ladder." Mycroft said. "Yes, the same ladder she paved with stolen jewelry if I remember right." Holmes replied and had to grin. "My dear is already quite the sensation, as well as her beau." Mycroft said and nodded to John. "Uncle, what ever do you mean?" she asked. "Haven't you seen the society pages, Dear? You've been the talk of them for a couple of weeks now. The daughter of Sherlock Holmes and the late famous actress Irene Adler, seen around London with the son of Dr. John and Mary Watson. There's been nothing but talk of the passing of the torch, as it were." Mycroft said, surprised she didn't know. "I never read them, Uncle. Dad usually has them all hacked to bits before I even get the chance to for his records." She said and shrugged. Mycroft scowled at his brother, "Really, Holmes - where are they?" Holmes just pointed to the bookshelf on the wall and said "AH", then turned back to the board. Annie went over to the files and found a newer book she hadn't noticed before, it was marked "AH" as he said it would be. She took it down and opened it. It was full of newspaper clippings over the past couple of months, all about her and her sudden "appearance". Some of it read like no one had known she'd existed until her birthday, a few of the writers speculating that she had been away at school. "They must have thought I was just another one of the irregulars, an apprentice, as it were." she said. "That was the idea." Holmes said and moved another piece.

"She will be the perfect distraction, Holmes. And you should wear that red ball gown, dear, it will be the ideal place for it." Mycroft said and smiled at her. "Red ball gown? For her first ball? Now I know you are insane, Mycroft." Homes said and huffed. "Yes, the red one. It will add to the distraction and because of who she is you know damn well she can get away with it." he answered. Holmes just rolled his eyes in quiet agreement. He moved another piece and John smiled widely. He moved his queen and said, "Checkmate." Then leaned back in his chair while Holmes just said, "What?!" and looked over the board carefully. "But..." he said and then sat back in his chair and groaned when he saw there was no way out, "I should know better than to gamble with a member of the Watson family." Annie laughed. "I think Friday will be full of distractions, Mr. Holmes." John said and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

I realize this one is a bit short, but it was a good place to break it. I've been hit a bit of writers block lately and had to step away from this for a bit, but am getting back into it now. There is quite a bit written already, but I like to let them sit a bit and then go back and re-work them again before posting. Reviews are very much appreciated and I'm happy to see some people have marked this to come back to it. Thanks! Again - I own no one, JJ and Annie are just looking for a way to get out of my head.

* * *

Friday evening, just as she was about to go down to join her father there was a knock on Annie's door. Holmes came in and stood behind her where she was sitting at her vanity and smiled. "It's rather...well, racy, isn't it?" she said and looked back at him through the mirror. "It's beautiful. Do you have everything you need?" he asked. She patted the folds of the skirt and said, "Lock picks, blackjack, switchblade - yes, I believe I do." then she laughed. This skirt held more than her hand me down suit coats pockets ever could. "I think you are missing one thing, my love. Close your eyes." Holmes said and she looked at him questioningly, then did as he asked. She felt a weight around her neck and heard a clasp click shut. She opened them to see a diamond and ruby necklace around her throat. She gasped at the beauty of it, it went perfectly with the dress. "Mother's?" she asked. He just nodded. She turned to him and said, "How many more of these little surprises are there?" "You have no idea." he said and they laughed. She stood and brushed off his shoulders and straightened his tie. "You look very dashing, you should clean up more often." she said and kissed his cheek. "Don't get used to it." he said and took her arm, helping her with her cloak and then leading her out the door.

Mycroft's carriage was waiting downstairs, Watson and Mary already inside with him. John stood on the sidewalk, waiting for her. Holmes jumped in and sat down. "I'm sorry, Uncle, but I think you need to invest in a larger carriage." Annie said when she looked in. There was no way they were going to get 4 men and 2 ball gowns in there comfortably. "That, my dear, is why the second carriage. You should arrive with your escort, it is tradition." Mycroft said and gestured to the second carriage pulling up behind them. "We'll see you there." he said and pulled the door shut, then knocked on the roof for them the leave. John offered his arm to her and led her back to the 2nd one, much more elaborate than the first, it was even decorated with live flowers. She looked up to see her Father looking out the back window of the departing carriage, oddly enough, he was smiling at her. She smiled back and let John help her in and they were off.

"Vernet." he said and took her hand. "What?" she asked and turned to him. "Madam Vernet, from Paris. There have been about 2 letters a month from Madam Vernet, yet she does not exist in my Father's patient files. And whenever one comes, he won't read them until he's alone in his study, with the door locked." John said and squeezed her hand. "Just an old family friend?" she asked, not daring to hope yet. "I don't think so, if she was, they would have mentioned her to me. Besides, my mom gets antsy when one shows up. She always tries to send me on some errand to get me out of the house and she's usually in a much better mood when I come back." He said and laughed. "Well then, the next logical step would be to go to Paris and find this Lady Vernet." she said and sighed, "But we both know that's not going to happen." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't give up on that just yet, my love. Try to enjoy yourself tonight, remember, you need to be your father's distraction and I know how you love that." he said and she laughed. "Yes, this will be fun. I hope." she said.

"What is it?" he asked. "I'm not liking this whole part about being sequestered off with the rest of these girls until we're announced. I don't know any of them, I'm not a society girl and I highly doubt they're going to want to discuss advanced herpetology over tea with me." she said and grimaced. He laughed and patted her skirts, "You haven't got one in there have you?" She laughed then and said, "No, sadly, but I damn near have everything else hidden in here." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "You'll be perfect. Just remember who you *are*, not who they think you *should* be. That's what's so charming about you, my love, you are you." he said. She rested her head against his chest and enjoyed the comfort he gave. All too soon they were at the Embassy and the door was being opened for them to get out. John got out first, then held his hand out for her. She stepped down and took his arm, letting him lead her inside. As soon as they were inside though, she was whisked away to a ladies parlor and John off with the rest of the escorts. She didn't even get a chance to look for her Father.

An older woman was telling her that if she needed anything that evening, to rest, repairs to her dress (apparently it did happen on occasion), the water closet, someone to freshen her hair, anything at all she was to return to this room. Her cloak would be kept here for her as well as her purse. When she heard that she was glad she had most of what she needed hidden in her skirts, thinking to keep only the usual ladies items in the purse for a change.

She turned and looked around the room and her heart stopped for a moment. There were a dozen other young women and all of them in little groups glancing at her. All of them were in soft shades of pink and blue and green. Very respectable and demure. She took a deep breath, straightened her back and held her head high when the maid took her cloak. She smiled at the whispered gasps she heard when they saw her dress in all it's red silk and roses, with the necklace glittering around her neck. 'Oh yes, this will be the perfect distraction. London does love a scandal' she said to herself and smiled, raising an eyebrow to no one in particular.

She let herself be led to one of the dressing tables and sat down, pretending to fuss with her make-up and hair, really observing everyone and everything in the room instead. She caught the girl next to her looking at her in the mirror. She smiled at her and winked. Annie was caught off guard a bit and just slightly smiled back. The girl turned to her and said, "Your Antoinette Holmes, aren't you?" "Uh, yes. And you are?" she replied. The girl looked around the room and said, "Thankfully, not one of them." At this Annie had to smirk. The girl put out her hand to her and she shook it. "I'm Elsie Stamford. Our Father's went to University together." she said. "Stamford? Oh! It was your Dad that introduced my Dad and Watson." Annie said and held her hand tight. She wasn't expecting to make a friend here, and she wasn't letting her go off now. "Yes, he was very happy to see your name in the program. We recently moved back here from Brussels and I know he would like to see his old friends again. By the way, I love your dress. I tried it on, you know, but my Mother almost fainted." Elsie said and they both laughed, loudly enough to get stared at from the other girls. Annie just smiled back like she knew her Mother would have and they quickly turned away. Elsie grinned and said, "Oh, I think tonight is going to be much more fun than I ever thought it could be."

A few moments later the girls we told it was time to 'line up' with their escorts so they could be introduced and lead the first dance. Annie and Elsie went out into the hall, arm and arm, already becoming fast friends. Annie looked up and saw John before he saw her, he had put a red rose in his lapel. The man he was talking to looked over his shoulder and saw them, making John turn the rest of the way. He saw her and smiled widely, coming over to take her hand. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering, "I can see you will be my distraction tonight, as well." She smiled up at him and took his arm, guiding them into place. All too soon the couple before them went down the staircase into the ballroom and then she heard the page announce them "Ms. Antoinette Adler Holmes and Mr. John Watson Jr." He squeezed her to him quickly and winked at her. She nodded and they stepped through the door. The crowd in the room was a bit more polite and except for a couple of older ladies managed to hide their shock at the choice of dress. But, it did work, all eyes were on them as they made their way to the floor. She saw her Uncles and Mary, then her Father at the edge of the crowd. She smiled at him and he nodded, making his presence known, but by the time they reached the middle of the floor she noticed he had slipped away. She turned and looked up at John, "Still good?" she asked. He glanced around at the whispering crowd and nodded, "Perfect." Her Father had told them he only needed the time of that first dance, as he'd already figured out where the papers were being kept in a study close by. The music started, a simple waltz. She noticed some of the people starting to turn away, losing interest once the dance began. "We need to give him a little more time." she said. "I think I can arrange that." John said and grinned, then spun her out of the usual steps and back into his arms, dipping her deeply to the floor before placing a kiss at her neck. No hidden whispers that time and all eyes were back on the dance floor. He pulled her back up into his arms and she grinned, "You are positively indecent." "And you love it." he said and smiled back at her. On the last notes of the song she noticed her Father back with Mycroft, he winked as they passed and she smiled. "Mission accomplished, can we go home now?" she said to John and smirked. He just pulled her a little closer and said, "No, I am enjoying this way too much." He just went right into the next dance, not letting her go for a moment.

Up in the Widow's balcony, overlooking the floor, a woman in full mourning dress, completely with the long dark veil watched them closely. She sat away from the others, with only her personal maid standing near her. At the sound of very quiet sob, the maid handed her a handkerchief, which she took and squeezed the other woman's hand quickly in thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few more dances John finally led her over to their family, Annie was about to sit down and rest but never got the chance. As soon as John let go of her hand she felt another in it. She looked up to see her Father, looking down at her with sparking eyes. "Daddy? You hate dancing." she said. "No," he said and led her to the floor, "I hate dancing with them." he gestured to pretty much any other woman in the room and she laughed. "Besides, I need to be seen right now, my dear." he said and she followed his eyes to where a couple of men were disappearing into the study he had slipped into earlier. "I thought they would wait until after." she said as he turned her around the floor. "Well, they are not." he said. "Are you sure you weren't seen?" she asked. "Positively. However, there is a storm approaching, perhaps they wish to get out of the channel before it arrives." he said and led them a little closer to that side of the room. The men came back out, and she could see one of them slip long envelope into his inner pocket. They nodded to each other and went opposite ways. One into the crowd, the one with the envelope to the outer balcony overlooking the gardens. "Well, that is unexpected. Why isn't he leaving?" Holmes said and frowned. "There must be a 3rd man." Annie said and before he realized what was happening he felt her sway into his arms as if she were fainting. "Annie?!" he said and caught her. John rushed over and took her arm. "I just need some air, Father. You really should have let me rest between dances." she said and leaned against John, giving her Father a wink. "John, will you take me out to the garden, please?" she said and let him put his arm around her. "Of course." he said, not catching on yet. Sherlock smiled and said, "I'll get you something to drink, my dear, please forgive me." then he vanished into the crowd.

John led her right out the door the other man had gone out. He was standing close to the steps, he looked their way when they come out the door and frowned. Annie stumbled a little and let her head roll back. "Oh dear..." John said and caught her. The other man rushed over and said, "Is she unwell?" He helped John to a bench and he leaned her against him. "Just too much excitement, I think. It's her first ball." John said and fanned her with her fan. The older man chuckled and said, "Yes, that must be it. My wife did the same thing at hers. However, it gives us men an excuse to hold them closer, does it not?" John just smiled and said, "Yes, I suppose it does." He noticed Holmes in the shadows near the doorway watching and it all clicked together. "Thank you for helping me, sir." John said to keep him from turning around. "Not at all, young man." the man replied and tapped her hand a bit. "John? Where am I?" she said and opened her eyes making sure to flutter her lashes. "Ah, see, just fine. You must pace yourself at these things, my dear." he said and smiled down at her. "Oh, yes. Thank you, sir." she said and sat up a bit. It was then another man came up the steps from the garden and gestured to the older man with them. "If you'll excuse me, I do need to go now. Remember, pace yourselves!" he said and waved as he went to the steps. When he got to the steps they spoke a moment, the other man gesturing towards them, then they went down into the garden and into the shadows.

Holmes stepped out a moment later, with Watson not far behind. He knelt down next to her and handed her a glass. "Very well done, my dear." he said and patted her hand. Watson acted like he was checking her over, holding her wrist. "I think they went around to the greenhouse." she whispered. She shifted a little and made to straighten her skirts, Holmes heard a soft 'thump" hit the ground in front of him. He smiled up at her and slipped the lock picking kit into his coat so quickly Watson almost didn't catch it. " I do love you, Annie." Holmes said, a look of pride on his face. "And I you, Daddy." she said and smiled back at him. He stood and said, "Well, she seems to be much improved. Watson, will you join me for a cigar and stroll about the grounds? I need to get away from all that racket for a bit." "Of course, Holmes. I know how you hate these social functions." Watson said as they went down the steps, lighting their cigars.

John watched them go and then stood, taking her hands in his and pulling her up to him. "Will you walk with me, as well?" he asked, leading her to the other staircase. She just smiled and let herself be pulled away with him. They came to a fountain in the middle of the rose garden and he sat them on the edge. "You scared me until I figured out what was going on." he said and laughed nervously. "Did you really think me to be some wilting flower, John?" she said and looked at him with disbelief. "No, I don't know, you surprise me daily, you know." he said. He stood and rubbed the back of his neck, pacing a bit. "I didn't mean to upset you, really. We needed to see the 3rd man." she said. "Hmm?" he said and turned back to her, seeing the worry on her face. "Oh no...I wasn't thinking about that, sorry." he said and grinned at her.

In the distance they could see the lightening from the coming storm out over the channel. Annie touched the tips of her fingers into the fountain, letting the fish there come up to nibble at them. She heard John move and turned back to him, then opened her eyes wide. He was on one knee before her, holding a ring in his fingers. "Annie, I know this may seem silly to you, but I wanted to do it right. I even asked your father first." he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "What did he say?" was all she could think to reply with. He grinned and said, "He said yes, *IF* I could beat him at chess." It took her a moment for it to sink in. The chess game earlier in the week, the game that took them forever to finish, the stakes they wouldn't tell her about. She smiled and said, "And you won." He coughed and looked the other way. She grinned and said, "You cheated?" "I had to, no one beats your Father at chess." he said, "Luckily, your Uncle showing up was just what I needed so he wouldn't notice." She didn't say anything and he finally lost patience. "Annie? Will you marry me?" he said and she was forced back to the moment. "Of course I will, John." she said, smiling into his eyes and let him slip the ring on her finger. It wasn't a huge diamond or a particularly unique setting. It was simple and perfect. A silver band with a small diamond set in the center. "I know your mother had her own ideas about jewelry, but this seemed more well, you." he said and brought her hand up to his lips. "It's perfect." she said and put her other hand to his cheek. She was about to kiss him, then they heard footsteps running towards them.

John stood up and turned just as the "3rd man" came breaking through the hedge running right towards them. They could hear more steps in pursuit and looked quickly at each other, nodding to let the other know they were ready for whatever came. The man stopped right in front of them, surprised to see anyone there. He quickly shoved John aside and grabbed Annie's arm, pulling her in front of him roughly. Then he grabbed both her arms and held them behind her, she couldn't reach her blackjack or the knife she had hidden in her bodice. Holmes and Watson broke through moments later and stopped to take in the situation. The man had begun to back his way around the edge of the fountain, he held her wrists in one hand and pulled a knife out with the other and held it to her throat. "I wouldn't if I were you, Mr. Holmes. I'd hate to ruin your daughter's pretty little throat." he said and smiled. They all stopped, he knew who she was and likely knew she wasn't someone to be tampered with. She moved a bit to try and get loose, but he tightened his grip, she could feel the bruises forming under her gloves. "There is no need for this. Just let her go and we'll pursue you no more." Watson said and reached out a hand. John took a step up onto the edge of the fountain and towards them. "Ah ah - no, young Watson. Over there by your father, if you please." the man said and gestured with the knife. Annie gave him a slight nod and he did as asked. "What do you want?" Holmes asked, keeping his hands where they could be seen, while his eyes looked all around for possibilities. "Just an escort through the channel, that's all." the man said, smiling evilly. Then he leaned his head a bit and licked her cheek, "You can swim, can't you dear?" "Oh that is it..." Annie said and kicking back past her skirts brought her heel up into his groin. He faltered just long enough for her to step back and give him an elbow into the upper ribs, knocking the breath out of him and sending him into the fountain. On the way down he managed to flick the knife up to catch her on the throat and she put her hand to it immediately.

"Annie!" John said and ran to her. He pulled her away from the edge of the fountain and put his handkerchief to her neck. "It's fine, just a scratch." she said and leaned on him. They turned when the heard Watson yelling "Holmes! Stop! You'll drown him!" Holmes was holding the man's head under the water and Watson was trying to pull him off. "Worthless....how dare you....MY daughter...."Holmes was yelling at the man who had stopped struggling. Watson pulled him away and then pulled the man up to let him breath. "Let him be, Father, he's not worth it. Call for Lestrade." Annie said and that stopped him from going back to finish it. He went over to her and looked at her neck. "Annie..." he said and stroked her cheek. "I'm fine, really. It's already stopped bleeding." she said and smiled at him. "Let me look at it." Watson said and came over, turning her more towards the light from the ballroom. "She's right, it's just a scratch. But, young lady, it could have been worse." Watson said and fixed her with a stern glare. "And what would you have me have done? Let him cart me off and dump me in the channel and ruin this dress? I don't think so." she said and glared back. John laughed and pulled her back into his arms. "Go ahead, Dad, argue with her, I dare you." he said and Watson just frowned. It was then they heard the click of a revolver being cocked and they turned to see the man had regained his feet and was holding a gun at them. Holmes immediately stood in front of them just as they heard it go off. "Daddy!" Annie screamed and grabbed for him. After a quick moment of checking him and then looking around she looked back up in confusion. The front of the man's white shirt was quickly turning red. Another shot rang out and he fell forward, half hanging out of the fountain. Watson quickly looked at them again and not seeing anyone hurt looked back up as well.

On the other side of the fountain was a figure in a long mourning dress, with the long black veil. Her arm was slowly returning to her side with a smoking gun in her hand. "No..." was all Holmes said and Watson grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. Annie looked at the figure that had turned and was quickly disappearing into the hedge maze and then back to her Father. Her eyes grew wide and she looked back up to see the woman gone. She pulled her arms from John, grabbed up her skirts and took off in a sprint after the woman. "Annie, don't!" Watson called. Holmes jumped up and took off after her. "Shit..." Watson said and made to go after them. John followed and said, "Going to tell us the truth now, Dad?" Watson didn't even bother with a response.

They all got separated in the maze, going off in different directions to trying and find either Annie or the woman. Annie reached the garden in the middle and looked around. "I know you're in here!" she yelled, turning in all directions. All she heard was more footsteps running around her. "I know it's you!" she yelled again, her voice cracking. She dropped to her knees and screamed, "Mother!! Don't leave me again!" Holmes came into the clearing and stopped to look for her. She was at the other end of it, curled upon herself and crying. He looked around again, hoping to see another figure and his heart broke even more when he saw no one. He ran over and pulled Annie up into her arms and held her tightly to him. She let him hold her for a few moments. John and Watson came running in then and stopped. John started to go to her but Watson put his arm out and held him back. "Don't, John. Let them be." he said and shook his head, wishing Mary were there. Annie pushed Holmes away from her and yelled, "You lied to me!" It was like she stabbed in him the heart. "Annie, please..." he said and tried to pull her back to him. "No, don't touch me!" she said and before she realized what she was doing she punched him hard in the jaw, sending him back a few steps. She grabbed her hand and gasped. Then she looked up at him and glared even more, "Don't come near me, don't talk to me, you LIED to me....I ha..." then she stopped. She didn't have to say it, he knew what she was about to say and it showed on his face. She may as well have pulled out a gun and shot him herself. She just glared at him more, watching him crumble before her eyes. Then she turned and left, John going after her.

Watson went over and put his hand on Holmes' shoulder. He let it sit there for a moment and then shrugged it off. "How did she know, Watson? Why was she here?" he said and turned a cold look to his friend. Watson didn't say anything, he just sighed and looked down to the ground. "How long, John?" Holmes asked. Watson swallowed and said, "She contacted Mary about 2 years ago. She's been using your Grandmother's name of Vernet and living in Paris." Holmes walked away from him and stopped. "Has anyone asked about her? Were there any repercussions?" he asked, not looking at him. "None that we've noticed, she never said. The letters were...they were nothing more than what a distant relation would have sent inquiring about a member of the family they hadn't had contact with." Watson said, he could feel the tension radiating off his friend. "Two years, John? Two damned years and you couldn't tell me?!" he said and finally looked back at him. John stepped back at the rage in his eyes. "We couldn't. What if they were still watching you or Annie? IF I had told you, you would have been on the first boat to the continent." Watson said and held his hands up, hoping he wouldn't have to use them. "She only wanted to know you were alright. She wanted word of her daughter. Holmes, she didn't even know what she looked like, or how she'd grown. She only wanted to know what she had been missing all this time, and likely would be missing for the rest of her life." Watson said and watched as Holmes' shoulders bent as the anger passed. "Where is she?" he finally asked. "I don't know. I honestly didn't even know she was here. Mary must have told her about the ball in her last letter, and about her and John Jr." Watson said and felt safe enough to come close to him again. Holmes straightened himself and wiped a quick coat sleeve across his face. "She's still in London, I have to find her." he said and went out and back into the maze. Watson followed him, wondering how he was going to explain all this to Mary.


	9. Chapter 9

Holmes entered the sitting room quietly, even though he knew there was no one he would wake up - she was already awake. The room was dark, the last of a fire glowing in the grate and he could see the embers of his pipe glowing from her seated in his chair. He lit the lamp and turned to her. She was back in one of his old shirts and trousers, knees pulled up and hugged to her chest, his pipe between her lips and a blank look on her face. She was the spitting image of her father.

"Nasty habit for a young lady." he said and reached for one of his other pipes. "I agree, it's almost as bad as lying to your child." was her reply. He almost faltered as he reached to fill the pipe. He sat down in Watson's chair and lit it. He wasn't comfortable in this chair, it was out of place, he felt like he didn't have total control of the situation. It was a feeling he had found he didn't like at all. "I only lied to you once really." he said, not able to look her in the eyes. "Yes, just the once, but it has lasted over 12 years so I think that's quite enough to make up for it." she spat back at him. He cringed into his chair. He always knew one day she would become his most worthy opponent in one way or another, at this point he was thinking it would be easier if she'd become a criminal. It would have been like chasing her mother all over again, he could have lived with that, but this..."Where is she?" she asked and broke his thoughts. "I don't know. I only caught a glimpse of her, like you. It was..." he said and she heard his voice crack, "The first time I'd seen her since we parted." "You actually expect me to believe that you haven't seen or heard from her in all these years?!" Annie said and stood over him. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and said, "She was as dead to me as she was to you."

That was it, the wall she had spent the last few hours building up around herself crumbled and she dropped down beside him and leaned against his leg, sobbing. He just let her cry, stroking her head. She deserved to be let to cry, she never had before except during nightmares. Not when she'd skin a knee, not when she broke her fingers in a fight, not when her snake had bit her, she never cried. He knew there were times when she wanted to, but like him, she always stuffed it back. So he let her and she did, for nearly an hour. Sometime during it Mrs. Hudson had appeared like a ghost and left a tray of tea and a wet cloth. Holmes never remembered her coming in or leaving, amazing how she could do that around him of all people. When she had finally calmed down and cleaned her face, he got her to take some tea and waited until the little sobs still left over stopped. "You should go to bed, Annie. It is far too late for you to deal with this now." he said. "No." she said and took a deep breath, "I want the truth, all of it. I want to know why she left. I want to know why you let her go. I want to know why we didn't all go together. I want to know what promise you made Uncle John make when you followed her with Aunt Mary. I want to know it all." He knew there was no arguing with the steel in her voice, so instead he re lit his pipe, it was going to be a long night.

He sat down on one of the pillows in front of the fireplace, placing the tea tray between them. This was their place, it was where they had countless night long talks over the years about everything. There was many a morning Watson or Mrs. Hudson would find them there, either still awake and debating something or both asleep on the tiger skin rug, tea cups tipped over, books and papers scattered everywhere and looking like mirror images of each other on top of it all. It was mornings like that that both Watson and Mrs Hudson realized that not only were they father and daughter, they were best friends, and all each other had, and both would need looking out for if family history had anything to say about it.

Holmes pulled out his silver cigarette case and tossed it to her. She picked it up and looked at him, then rolled her eyes and took one. "I really don't know why we keep playing this game of hiding things from each other, it never works." he said and lit it for her. She just sighed. "You've known, or at least had some idea about your mother since the morning after your birthday. The perfume you were given as a gift sparked some recognition or remembrance. And yet, you did not tell me about it." he continued. "I didn't want to hurt you with what was mere theory at the time." she said and looked into her cup. He leaned against the brick for a moment, then said, "Thank you, you always did take time to think of others, even if they didn't deserve it." She just nodded and waited for him to continue. "So, what have you found out, because it's very likely more than I know at this point." he said and frowned at himself. "Uncle John has been receiving letters from a Madam Vernet in Paris. Nothing of any regularity, sometimes 2 in a week, sometimes nothing for a month. But she is not in his patient files. John was looking for me, he never found them disposed of after being read and there was no ash in the fireplaces. He finally found them hidden in Mary's sewing basket. The one *you* bought her." she said and looked at him expectantly. He laughed and said, "Yes, I had that made, you know. I thought it would be a good place for her to hide a revolver. I never thought she'd use it to hide something from me. And yet another reason to not trust the fairer sex."

She looked at him and he raised his eyebrows at her, "And that includes you, my dear. But I say that with the utmost respect and love you can imagine." She just smiled at him and tossed her cigarette in the grate. "I haven't seen any of them, and John didn't get time to read them either. As I said, until now, it's been theory just coming together. Until last night anyway." she said and laid down with her feet up on the wall. He always thought it odd when she did that, she said it helped her think. She picked up his riding crop that was laying to the side and point it at him, "And now...you." He took a deep breath and said, "Did I ever tell you I created a monster?" "Yes, constantly since I was 9, I think. Now out with it." she said and poked him in the nose.

He swatted it away and readjusted his pipe. "Watson told me about the letters last night. I had no idea she contacted them about 2 years ago. He says they are written in such a way as to not draw attention. Most of them asking about you and how you were growing. Very much like a distant family member who had been cut off and just wanted basic information. He didn't know she was there, she never let them know and I had no idea, either. As I said before, she was as dead to me as she was to you. Thinking of it that way made it livable for me." he said and she tried to ignore the crack in his voice at the end. They were silent for a bit, the only sounds were the fire and the clock on the mantle. "Alright, that is what we know *now*. I want to know about then. Why or who or what was it that tore you all apart. I've heard the stories, Dad, nothing could ever come between any of you and yet something had everyone running in different directions for their lives and left Uncle John with the option of becoming a widower with two children to care for?" She sat up and leaned towards him, "What the hell happened?" He shot her a look, he never did like it when she swore. Of all the unladylike things she did, he drew the line at that. "Sorry." she said and refilled their tea.

He just nodded and then said, "Things here in London were fairly safe, all things considered, at that time. There were a few groups trying to gain footing as crime families, but they were easily pulled apart. This was not the case in Italy, however. Just before we were married your Mother was asked to perform for a month in one of the great opera houses there before she retired for good. I wasn't going to tell her no, it was not my place. She loved to sing, she loved the stage and yet she was about to give it all up to stay here with me...finally." At that Annie laughed, "I had heard of some of the goings on in Italy about an emergence of crime families, but I didn't think too much of it at the time. Your mother left and about 2 weeks after I received a telegram asking me to come join her as soon as I could. She stated nothing alarming in it, but that's why it bothered me. If it was a matter of her just wanting my company she could have sent it by post. But this was a telegram, and her words had none of the warmth I was used to in them. I left that afternoon. When I finally reached her she was in a state I hadn't seen your mother in before, not even when she had gotten mixed up with Moriarty. The son of the head of the biggest crime family seemed to have taken a liking to her. If it was a simple matter of someone sending your mother gifts and flowers, or unwanted attentions, it wouldn't have been a problem for her. She'd dealt with it before and usually came out the other side with more jewelry and a new wardrobe before pulling one her disappearing acts." he repacked his pipe and took some tea before continuing,

"This man was different, though. He had been raised to get everything he wanted, simply because of who his father was and who he one day would be. The head of the largest crime family in Italy. If he couldn't buy something, he took it. And if that didn't work, then no one else was allowed to have it either. This had come to include your Mother. After investigating the situation, I came to realize our best course of action was to simply leave Italy and get back to London. Here, if he chose to follow, we at least were on our home soil and had our friends and connections to aid us. But when we did try to leave, we were always stopped, even by official police. It was then I sensed how deep the trouble ran there and that we had to get out as soon as we could. I tried wiring your Uncle Mycroft and he never received any of them. We were trapped."

Annie leaned froward on her pillow and rested her head on her hands. " We managed to get as close as we could to the Austrian border. We had tried for France and were cut off, but this part of the country was a little more wild. It was there that we got lucky, or fate was looking out for us. We came across a band of Gypsies that had passed through London on occasion that I had gotten to know well. They took us in and effectively we disappeared into their world. Instead of heading straight back to London we traveled with them for a few of months, working our way back slowly in the hopes that if someone was sent after us they would think we'd vanished." Holmes stopped and smiled at Annie, she looked at him questioningly. He took another drink of his tea and said, "And now for a story I know you haven't heard before, my dear. I don't know why I never thought to tell you until now, but no matter. It was while were were traveling with the Gypsies that your mother and I were married. She had been married before and had no want of another large wedding and you know how I hate them to begin with. So we had your Uncle take care of the legalities of it and we were married under the stars in the middle of a caravan at the base of the Carpathians. It was all very bohemian of us."

Annie just smiled at the thought, it fit them, she couldn't imagine her Father in a church wedding anyway. "By the time we reached London your Mother was half way along with you. Watson and Lestrade had been keeping their eyes and ears open on the streets and your Uncle was using his connections in the Government and none of them had come up with any cause for worry. So we settled back down here and went on with our lives." Holmes said and sighed at the thought. Sometimes he wished they'd stayed with the Gypsies and a simpler life. "Dad? What changed?" Annie asked, pulling him back from his thoughts.

"I had been keeping track of the goings on with the family just to be safe. I knew that they had been branching out as far as the states and becoming very powerful. It was an interesting study, I had never seen such a thing before. The name the families were taking on was La Cosa Nostra, or Mafia, as they were called in the States. The power in them and that they accumulated was amazing. Again, there was little going on here, but it was slowly creeping into London as well. And then, when you were 4, the threats began. It escalated quickly, over a matter of 6 months. The man's Father had passed away and he was now head of the family. He used that power at his first opportunity to hunt us down and demand your Mother return with him to Italy. He sent letters, associates, gifts, money, anything really. And then one day he showed up here himself." at that Holmes stopped and stared into the dead fire, his face taking on the same shade as the ash in it. Annie had never seen him look like that before. She reached out and touched his arm and he quickly grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"You were outside with John, Mrs. Hudson was watching you both play on the sidewalk. He was a large man and his shadow fell over both of you. Mrs. Hudson called for both of you to come to her immediately and for once you both listened. She called to us and we came running downstairs. When your Mother saw him she grabbed you and ran back inside, with Mrs. Hudson pulling John along with her, and we slammed the door and locked it, not knowing what else to do. I think we were in shock, it had been so long with nothing that even I thought it was over. We received a note later to meet him across the street in the cafe. When we went, we were the only ones there, he had paid the owner to close for the night. He was very straightforward with his demands. Your Mother left with him the next night or..." Holmes stopped and pulled Annie to him, wrapping his arms around her, "or he would take you instead and that he would return you to us, in pieces. Sadly, this was not an uncommon threat among his kind, so I knew he wasn't bluffing. I was surprised next by your Mother, though. She somehow stayed calm and put a hand on me to keep me calm as well. Even though it looked like we were alone, I know we weren't. It was then that she said she had a proposition for him, but if he accepted it, she wanted his word on his Father's grave that we would be left alone. That he could never touch you or I ever, as long as we lived. She said she would leave, but not with him. And he was welcome to pursue her, but she refused to be a captive to anyone. She pointed out to him that he had told her once that he enjoyed the way no one could seem to own her and why would he want her changed if he wanted her that much? I think he looked upon it as a game he would easily win and thankfully, he agreed to it. She agreed to leave the next night and she had him write it out and sign the agreement, knowing he could not go back on it."

Annie tried to sit up to get him some more tea, but he held her tight so she just leaned on his shoulder. "I thought your Mother was buying us time and as soon as we came home I started throwing things in bags, planning to disappear with the Gypsies again. But she wasn't. She didn't want you to live your life running, so she was going to leave us. It was then we called for your Uncle and Mary, we let Mrs. Hudson ply the two of you with tea and cookies while we came up with the plan. She would leave that night, knowing we would be watched, Mary and I would divert attention long enough so she could get on a small boat owned by a friend to get her across the channel without leaving a trail of buying a ticket. Mary and I would take the train and lead them in the other direction. Watson would stay here with the two of you. If none of us contacted him or returned in in set time, he was to take the two of you and Mrs. Hudson and go to the Diogenes Club, where Mycroft would effectively make all of you non-existent and you would find yourselves in India, where your Uncle could easily live and care for you with no one the wiser."

"Why didn't Uncle Mycroft just do that for all of us? We could still be together." Annie asked, fresh tears now falling onto his shirt. "Because we knew that if we left him with nothing to chase, he would make good on his threat and we couldn't allow even a chance of that. We all left that night. I met up with your Mother in Switzerland and your Aunt came back home to care for you. It was there we came up with the story of her falling into a gorge and being swept away by the water from the Alps. I came back home, the grieving widower and she was just gone." Holmes said and finally let her go enough to reach for his cigarette case, he no longer had the energy to pack his pipe. He looked at it for moment and the sighed and held it out to her, as well. "But Dad, who..." she started to say and then wasn't sure how to finish it. He knew what she was going to ask, and answered after holding out a match to her. "Lestrade is the only other one besides us that knows what happened, he was kind enough to provide a body for your Mother's grave. It was a young woman, her age, that was meant for Pauper's Park. She may not have been buried under the right name, but at least she was buried properly." he said and leaned against the brick, closing his eyes.

Annie stood up and paced the room a bit, then went over and poured her Father some brandy and brought it to him. He smiled and took it from her gratefully. She paced a bit more and he could see the wheels turning in her head. "Something's happened, something's changed or she wouldn't have risked it. She's out there, Dad. We need to find her, she needs us." Annie said and looked through the mostly shut drapes, it was beginning to show a hazy morning light. Holmes didn't say anything, he knew she was right, he'd been thinking the same himself. He looked in the teapot, now cold and then to the fire, also cold. No matter, the night had been warm from the storm. He absently began to pick at the edge of the rug. "Dad, do not do that. Not now. I will not be shut out of this." she said and turned to him. "It is not safe, Annie. Even if something has changed, we did this to protect you." he said, not looking at her. "And in case you didn't realize it, you have spent all these years since training me to protect myself in every possible way. You have not raised a fool, or a society princess, or a tomboy, you have raised something completely different and unknown to these people. You *have* created a monster, Father, one of your own design." she said and he finally looked up at her. She could see in his eyes that he was finally understanding what he'd been doing all these years, on purpose or not.

She dropped back down next to him and said, "I want my family back, I want my mother back. I want her at *my* bohemian wedding. I want you to not have that lost look to you ever again when you think of her. He didn't just take her from us, he took part of my life and I want it back." she said and looked right in his eyes. When she saw they her words had hit home, she sat back again and said, "Now, we can do this together, or you can wonder where I am in the middle of the night until I've finished it myself. Which will it be?" He couldn't help it, a slow smile played at the corners of his mouth and he finally said, "You would have made an amazing criminal, my love." "Don't worry, Daddy" she said and leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm still young." and then winked at him and he did smile. Then he looked at her and said, "What bohemian wedding?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Watson came up the 17 stairs apprehensively. After last night, he wasn't sure if he would find nothing at or the scene of a bomb having gone off. He heard no noise when he stopped at the sitting room door and looking down the hall he saw that Holmes' door was open, so at least he was awake. But, he could have also just not come home at all after they finally parted ways last night. He quietly opened the door a crack and looked inside and saw no one so he went in. The room was in it's usual state, which did actually look like a bomb had gone off now that he thought about it. He stepped in and then looked over towards the fireplace and stopped, then smiled and relaxed. Holmes was laying on the tiger rug, with his hand in a teacup. Annie was laying with her head on his chest and her feet up on the settee, one of her arms was draped across his face and he was hugging it with his other arm. He was tempted to leave them, it had obviously been a long night for both of them. But, it was already just past noon and he knew that there would be likely a lot to accomplish today, as well. He went over and picked up Holmes' violin bow and then lightly ran it under his nose. The hand that had been in the teacup swung over to brush away, spraying Watson with tea in the process. He let out a deep sigh and wiped his face with his handkerchief. "Fine then, so be it." he said and went over to the drapes. "Rise and shine!!!" he stated in his former military voice and whipped them open, letting the sunlight drown the room.

From behind him he heard cries of anguish and calls of "Holy hell!" "MY God man are you trying to kill me?!" and "Remind me to hurt you for that!" When he turned back around Holmes was sitting up and holding his hands to his face and Annie had half crawled under the settee in search of a spot the light didn't touch. He went over and grabbed a foot and pulled her back out. "Agh!! Uncle John, stop it!" she said and kicked at him. "Now that I have your attention, it is past noon. Shall we start our day?" he said and sat down. Mrs. Hudson came bustling in with a full tray and set it out on the table, then brought Annie over a cup of coffee. "Here you are dear, just as you like it." she said and stroked done her curls a bit. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Annie said and smiled up at her from where she had finally sat up on the floor. Holmes looked to Mrs. Hudson and held his hand out for a cup as well. She just looked at him and said, "You can get it yourself." He looked at her and tried to look hurt as she went to leave. She turned back just as she was shutting the door behind her and said, "You'll have to get up anyway for that sausage you like." then winked and left. Holmes just shook his head and crawled over to the table and pulled himself up into a chair. Watson gave them a few moments, making sure they were both at least on the way to being awake.

"So, I see it was one of your all night sessions. What have you decided then?" he asked. Annie gracefully rose from the floor and went to refill her cup, having downed it quickly. "It's very simple, really. We need to find my mother." she said and nibbled at a piece of toast. Holmes glared at her and she frowned, then sat down properly while he filled her plate. "If you are going to have a day of investigating you will be eating a decent meal." he said and she reluctantly picked up her fork. Watson laughed, "Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is." "No more from you, either." Holmes said and waved a sausage in his face. Watson snatched it and grinned, "Why yes, I'd love to join you, thank you." He then reached over and took Holmes' plate, forcing him to make himself another. "Can I get either of you anything else?" Holmes asked and sighed. "No, no, I think we're fine, thank you." Annie said and smiled at him sweetly.

They ate in silence and after a bit Holmes said, "It will never work. Irene doesn't allow herself to be found unless she wants to be. Just looking for her will gain us nothing." "Then we don't look." Annie said and sat back in her chair. Holmes and Watson just looked at her, confused. "She's here, we know she's here. She'll want to make sure the events of last night came out alright. I doubt she will have jumped on a ship and went back to France so quickly. I have the feeling that we can find her without looking. She came all this way to see us, I don't think she's done, not now. We go on about our lives and keep our eyes open, very open, and I think we'll find her sooner than you think." She said and pushed her plate away from her, picking up her coffee. "I think that may be our only choice. I found no trace of her last night. I looked in all the places I thought she could be but there was nothing. No rooms booked under Adler or Vernet." Holmes said and looked at her plate, then pushed it back towards her. Watson smirked into his teacup. She rolled her eyes and pushed it back again. "Annie..." Holmes started just as Mrs. Hudson came in. When she went to take Annie's plate Holmes stopped her and said, "She's not finished." and looked at Annie. "Ha! And you call yourself a detective." Mrs Hudson said and laughed, taking the plate anyway. "Excuse me?" he said and looked at her. "Mr. Holmes, how many times can you say you've ever seen your daughter eat eggs?" she said and gestured at the only thing left on her plate. "Well, um..." he tried, but couldn't think of any. "That's right, never, cause she hasn't touched them since she was 4." Mrs. Hudson said and left with the tray.

Annie stood and leaned over and kissed Holmes on the cheek. "If you'll both excuse me, I think I'm going to change." she said and turned to leave. "Oh, wait!" Watson said and pulled an envelope from his pocket, "John asked me to give you this, dear." She smiled and took it, giving him a kiss as well. "Thank you, Uncle John." she said and skipped out of the room.

"Since she was four? Really?" Holmes said and wrinkled his brows. "Yes, Holmes and she doesn't like apples, either" Watson said and laughed. "Apples? But I see her with them all the time." Holmes said and picked one up, studying it. "Have you ever seen her eat one?" Watson asked. Holmes thought about it, turning it in his hand. "No, no I have not. I've seen her juggle them, I've seen her throw them and I've let her use them for target practice. Well, at least they're not going to waste." he said and bit into the one he had in his hands. Watson just shook his head and picked up the paper.

Mrs. Hudson returned about an hour later to announce a visitor and then let a girl Annie's age into the room. "Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson. Is Annie at home?" she asked and smiled. They both looked at each other as if to say "What the deuce?" Watson spoke up quickly, though, "I believe she's in her room, Ms..." "Elsie, I'm Elsie Stamford. We didn't get the chance to be introduced last night, Sir. You are familiar with my father, though." she said. "Of course! Stamford's girl...yes, things did get a bit waylaid last night as it were or I'm sure your father would have introduced us then." Holmes said and stood to shake her hand. "Annie and I got to know each other in the parlor and I didn't get to say goodnight to her. I was hoping she'd be free for a bit this afternoon. I haven't made any other friends since we've returned from Brussels and was hoping for the company." she said and glanced away shyly. Holmes smirked and said, "Her room is at the top of the stairs, my dear and false shyness doesn't become you. This is not a house where you need to fear your mother's wrath for immodesty, for your future knowledge." he said and sat back down. She grinned and said, "Thank you, Mr. Holmes!" and then turned and ran up the stairs.

Watson just laughed. "I have the feeling this house is going to become more of a haven than that coffee shop the kids like so much if you keep this up. Perhaps we could warn Mrs. Hudson and she could start charging by the cup when visitors come around?" he said. "And why should she start charging now? It's known far and wide that her back door is the one you come to when you need food or shelter. We were never just paying our rent, old boy, and you know it as well as I." Holmes said and then put down his paper, "I never have looked into our Nanny's past, I wonder what I would find?" Watson looked down into his teacup and thought, "I think we'd find some things are better left alone, Holmes. We didn't need to know anything before now, and we already know the most important things. She is kind, she is loyal and she put up with us this long and treats our children as her own. That is enough for me." He finished his tea and turned the cup over, looking at the etching in the bottom. His nose twitched. "That's nothing new, Watson. I noticed the royal mark years ago, when I was trying to glue back together a favorite cup I had dropped. It's on all of them, every pattern in the house. But, as you said, why should we care?" Holmes said and looked at his friend, his eyes smiling. "Yes, why indeed." Watson replied. Their quiet was interrupted moments later by screaming giggles from above their heads. Holmes sighed and said, "I shall never get used to that." Then came the sound of heels coming down the stairs and into the room. "Father, I'm going out for awhile with Elsie." Annie said, grinning. Holmes twitched, "Are you sure that's a good idea right now." "Yes, I think it's a fine idea." she said and gave him a look that said - go on, Dad, try and stop me. "Alright then, back by supper and stay to the streets. Ally shortcuts are no place for young ladies." he said and dug in his pocket. He took out a few notes and held them out to her. She looked a bit shocked as she took them. "um, thanks, Dad." she said and smiled. He looked at the hand she took them with and his face shifted shades just a bit. Then he took out a few more and gave them to her as well. "Bond street is it, then?" he asked, and grabbed her hand when she took them, looking intently at the ring on her finger. "Yes." she said quietly and squeezed his hand in hers. He looked up in her eyes and forced himself to smile. "Please, save the larger purchases for when Mary can go with you, my love." he said and let her go. She just nodded and kissed his cheek, hugging him for a moment, then they left. They sat in silence for a moment then Watson said, "I'm proud of you, Holmes." Holmes said nothing, he just stared at the empty door for a bit. "I hear a clock ticking, Watson. I need to find her...she needs to be there." Holmes said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the sporadic updating, I'm trying to keep up but had some writers block and my mom has been in and out of the hospital these past couple weeks with different surgeries. Plus, it is now Mother's Day and I'm feeling old as my own daughter is turning 12 very soon. I find it funny, though, how she now has a huge crush on Robert Downey Jr. when I had a crush on him when I was her age, as well. Strange how things work out. *L* Again, I own no one, make no money at this, love reviews like Chocolate and Gunniess and just happy to be writing again. And thank you to the reviews I've gotten so far and to the people that have added this story to their favorites. It gives me a happy ;)

A hour later the girls were walking arm and arm along Bond street, stopping to look in the windows and chatting. "So, I heard a bit about last night, then. I'll say you've made quite the entrance into society." Elsie said and tried not to laugh. Annie sighed and said, "Entrance? More like kicked in the door and started a riot." At that Elsie did laugh and Annie had to join her in it. "Would you have it any other way?" Elsie asked. "I honestly don't know if it's possible. I wonder if any kind of normalcy is possible in my life sometimes." Annie said and looked in the window they'd stopped at. In it was a white wedding gown, very proper and perfect looking. Elsie looked at it and then back at her friend. "Think seriously for a moment, Annie - is that really you? Or are you trying to to be what everyone thinks you should be?" Elsie said. Annie stared at it some more and then shook her head. "You're right. I don't know what came over me. Things have been, crazier than usual to say the least." she said and smiled. Behind them in the reflection of the window she saw a carriage with the curtains almost all the way drawn, it was across the street. She grinned and then took her friend's arm again and continued down the street. They stopped and looked again, and again the carriage was in the reflection. She was torn at what to do, wanting to see how long it would follow them and also wanting to run over to it. She half turned and then smiled when she saw a couple of young boys at the corner, looking in the candy shop window. "Come on, Elsie - want to live my life for a bit?" she said and took her hand, running to the shop. Elsie just laughed and followed, "I thought you'd never ask!" They came out of the shop with bags of candy and Annie stopped by the boys.

"Hello boys." she said and smiled, taking a sweet out of the bag and eating it. "Ms. Holmes! I didn't recognize ye!" one said and took off his hat, nudging the other to do the same. "Are you free to do a bit of business for me, like you would my father?" she asked, noticing their eyes watching the bags of candy. "Of course!" he said and grinned. "Good. There is a carriage across the street, don't look at it yet - I want you to follow it. Go to the end of the street and double back through the ally, so they don't see you. When they leave off the person inside, I want you to come back to Baker street and tell us where. You can each have a bag of candy for it, and I've hidden some coins in the bottom for you as well. Remember, I need to know where the person inside is staying, it's very important." she said and gave them the bags. The boys shook their heads and put their hats back on, smiling. "Gee, Ms. Annie, even your Da doesn't give us candy! Dr. Watson won't let'em. He says it's bad for our teeth." the one said and grinned, 3 of his front teeth missing. Annie and Elsie laughed and shoo'd them off on their assignment.

"Who's in the carriage, Annie?" Elsie said as they began their way back to Baker Street. "I'd rather not say yet, but they've been following us. Let's get back, I don't think it will take long before the boys show up at home. Besides, John said he would be coming over after his classes." Annie said and checked another window, the carriage was gone.

A block before Baker Street they parted ways, with promises to have tea later in the week. Annie gave passing glance to the ally and noticed the fire escape to her room was down. She smiled and rushed in the front door and up the stairs, almost making it past the sitting room. "Annie?" Holmes called and she stopped and sighed. She turned and went in. "Yes, Dad?" she said and tried not to look anxious. "Find anything you like shopping?" he asked from behind his paper. She could see the pipe smoke rise from behind it. "Not really, we just looked mostly." she said and shifted from one foot to the other. "That's too bad, perhaps we can go sometime together. I hear that is what a father is supposed to do." he said. Behind the paper he was smirking and listening to her feet shuffle in impatience. "Anything interesting happen while you were out?" he asked. She thought about telling him about the carriage, but then decided to wait until the boys returned. "No, not really." she said and glanced towards the door. "Hmm.." was all he replied and turned a page. He didn't say anything else and left her standing there, getting more impatient. "Is there anything else, Dad?" she asked. "Hmm? Oh, no, not really." he said. She rolled her eyes and fought running to the door. "Oh, yes, there is one thing." he called and she stopped. "Yes?" she asked. "You are engaged now, tell John to start using the front door." he said and finally dropped his paper so she could see the smirk on his face. She half glared at him. "What? Really, when will you learn to stop playing these games when I'm the one who taught them to you?" he said and shrugged. She turned and came back to him, taking the paper and dropping it on the floor, then leaning over him. "The day we stop playing our games, Daddy - is the day you'll really have to start worrying about me." she said and kissed his forehead. Then she turned and ran out of the room and up the stairs to hers.

She opened the door and her face fell when she saw the room empty. Then she noticed the rose on the window ledge and went to it, looking up and seeing another on the fire escape leading to the roof. She threw her bag and hat on the bed and climbed out the window and up the ladder to the roof. Just as she was at the top a hand reached out and took her arm, pulling her easily up over the ledge. John pulled her right into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her and molding her to him. When he finally let her breathe he swooped her into his arms and carried her across the roof to where he had laid out a picnic. He set her down gently on some pillows and then sat next to her, pulling her back to him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, leaving his head there and whispered, "I missed you." She smiled and said, "Really? I couldn't tell." He just tried to pull her even closer and said, "I don't think you quite understand, my love." She looked up at him, confused. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. "You are in my constant thoughts, lately. It's like I'm looking back on my life and seeing it for the first time." he said. "What do you mean?" she said and laughed a little. He handed her a glass of wine and then said, "I remember our lives, because that's what it's always been. Not your life or my life, our life. We've grown up together, we've always known each other. I remember you as my best and dearest friend, always there. We have no secrets from each other, we know each other's thoughts, I can tell from a glance what your next move will be, I can pick out your shadow in a dark ally..." he said and then let his eyes look over her so that she blushed, "No matter how you're dressed. I can tell where you've been just by catching your scent in the air - and that was before you started wearing french perfume." She set down the wine and stroked his cheek. "And that's how it should be, so why are you acting so strangely?" she said and looked in his eyes.

He took a deep breath and then caught her hand. "I watched you go from a girl wearing her fathers, and mine, hand me downs to a gorgeous young lady. I didn't know what to do or think, I just knew that you were making me feel things I hadn't felt before, things I didn't know what to do with. But I didn't say anything, I didn't know how and then, when you showed up at your birthday...those feelings...." he said and then kissed her. He started kissing her cheek and then down her neck. "I didn't sleep that night, Annie, I couldn't. All I could think of was you." he whispered to her as he continued to kiss her, slowly laying her down on the pillows. "And I still wake up at night with you on my mind, dreams I have of you, things I want to...." he kissed her deeply again, letting his hands move down her sides and back up again. He stopped and looked down at her, stroking her cheek. All she could do was look up at him and try and catch her breath. "Annie, we know everything there is to know about each other, except one thing...elope with me tonight, I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want just dreams in the night, I want you." he said and then kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, letting her hands run up through his hair. His slid his down her sides again, letting one grazed over the front of her dress making her to moan softly which cause him to do it again, a little more forcefully this time. "Please, Annie...tonight, run away with me tonight." he begged in between kisses.

She didn't get to answer because he was pulled roughly out of her arms and almost tossed across the roof. She sat up quickly to see her Father standing there, she'd never seen the look on his face before. "Antoinette Regina, I think you'd better go back inside." was all he said and her eyes grew wide at the sound of her full name as she stood up and straightened her clothes. She opened her mouth to say something and then saw her Uncle standing there as well, he had a hard grip on John's arm and almost the same look on his face. She looked at John and gave him a small smile and then went over and disappeared over the ledge. "Dad, Uncle Holmes, I..." John started to say but was interrupted when Watson said, "Not one word." Holmes just glared at him and then followed Annie.


	12. Chapter 12

Holmes climbed in her window and slammed it shut behind him. "You may be engaged, but you are NOT married yet. I will not have you disgraced or even thought of as such because he's decided to take after the scourge of 3 continents." he said and glared at her. She just hung her head and let her hair fall in her face to hide her tears. "I know you've known each other all your lives, but still, you will have a proper engagement and a proper wedding. I think some time apart might be best, especially with everything else going on." he said and came over to her. She stared at him and stepped back. "Time apart? What do you mean?" she said. "I don't know what all this means with your mother, I don't know if it's safe for you to even be here and now this..." he put his hands on her shoulders, "This is going all to fast for you, Annie. I want you to go stay at your Uncle's country estate, just until I know what's going on and things calm down." She pushed him away from her and then got right in his face, pointing her finger at him. "I will NOT be sent away, and don't you dare use mother as an excuse for this. Just because you've been able to spend your life unfeeling and loveless doesn't mean I shall do the same. I am your daughter but I am not you. You may have kept me from many things, father, and I'm beginning to see how many now. It may have been for my own good or my protection or what ever other reason you want to come up with. But this is MY life now, and I will live it as I see fit and that means marrying John when and where I choose. I will not have you hide me away again, not anymore." she said and met his glare.

Mrs. Hudson looked up from where she sat at the kitchen table and shook her head. She could hear the yelling from Annie's 3rd floor bedroom all the way down there. "This will be a long one." she said and sighed. She heard the front door knock and got up to go answer it. When she opened it she saw two young boys, their faces sticky with candy and their hats in their hands smiling up at her. She smiled down at them and said, "And what can I do for you gentlemen?" The older one stepped forward and said, "Ms. Annie sent us to do something for her and told us to come here when we was done. We was supposed to follow a carriage and then come tell her where it stopped, but we done one better. We brought the person in it back here for her instead. Do you think she'll give us more candy?" Mrs. Hudson chuckled at the young boy and then looked up at the shadow that fell across them. She stopped and put her hand to her mouth, tears coming to her eyes when she saw who it was. "Hello Martha." Irene said and smiled at her. "boys...the kitchen...go help yourselves..." she said and pulled them in, more to get them out of her way so she could pull Irene into a long hug. "You've finally come home!" she said and held her tightly. She pulled her inside and shut the door behind them, locking it tight. They both looked up when they heard "And you're a heartless old man!" yelled followed by the sound of what was probably china of some sort hitting the wall. "And you are so like you're mother - stubborn and pig headed!" came the reply. "Please tell me it hasn't been 12 years of this?" Irene said and cringed. "Only when they can't seem to say what they really want to to each other. You got the best and the worst of the both of you in that girl, dear." Mrs. Hudson said and took her hands, "Is it safe for you to be here?" Irene looked at her and smiled, "I believe it is now. I have hope it is, finally. Even if it wasn't, Martha, I couldn't stay away anymore. I just couldn't." Mrs. Hudson patted her hand and let her go up the stairs. By now the fight had progressed down the stairs and into the sitting room, she stood outside the doorway to listen for a moment, unsure how to even let them know she was there.

"I'd be careful from now on if you try and keep me here, Father - who knows what experiment may find it's way into your tea in the morning." Annie said and crossed her arms at him. "You would do that, wouldn't you?" he replied. "Why not? You do it! The only reason my snake's not dead is because anytime you open the cage he tries to bite you. I heard what you used to do to Watson's poor dog. It makes me wonder what you tried on me over the years." she said, her voice rising again at the end. "ONCE! I told you once and it's because you were teething! And it was OUR dog!" he yelled back and slammed his fist on the table. "Our? You can't share anything with anyone, not even me! It's all yours yours YOURS! You can't give anything up without a fight or trickery, John even had to cheat at chess just so you'd let him propose!" she yelled. "I knew it! Never gamble with a Watson, you do realize this means I don't have to accept it." he said and Irene could hear the smugness in his voice. "You wouldn't DARE!" Annie replied and then there was silence. Irene put her hand on the door when she heard "Annie, put that down right this instant...ANNIE!" Homes said, a bit of concern in his voice, then a loud smash. "Well, you said 'put it down'." Annie said and Irene could swear she heard the same smugness, just now in her daughter. "Now you decide to start listening to me, well that's just perfect." Holmes said and huffed. "I've been listening to you all my life! Annie do this, Annie learn that, Annie put your hair up in your cap if you're going to run with the Irregulars, Annie you see but you don't observe, Annie deduce...well DEDUCE THIS!" she yelled and another crash was heard.

"This has gone completely out of control, they probably don't even remember what they started fighting about anymore." Irene thought and took off her hat, putting her gloves inside it. She heard what sounded like a teacup crash against the far wall as she set them down. "That almost hit me!" Holmes said, shocked. "GOOD! That's what I'm trying to do!" Annie yelled back and another crash followed, along with a yelp of pain. Irene took a deep breath and stepped in the room. "Well, Holmes, I can see you've done a wonderful job raising our daughter." she said and looked at the both of them.

The teapot in Annie's hand fell to the floor, and she followed it, sitting down hard and staring at Irene. Holmes just looked at her and turned white. He finally stammered out "Irene?" in a cracked voice and came over to her. He reached up and touched her face, running his fingertips over it like he didn't believe what he was seeing. She grabbed his hands in hers and smiled at him, now crying herself. "Yes, my love, it's me." she whispered. He pulled her to him in a long kiss, holding her close. When he finally stopped he just held her to him, "Never again...never never again..." was all he kept saying to her. She put her hand to his face and wiped some of his tears away, "No, never again." she said and then gently pushed him away from her a bit and turned to Annie, who was still sitting on the floor among broken bits of teapot. Holmes suddenly remembered she was there and stepped back. Irene stepped towards her and Annie got up, and quickly crossed her arms in front of her. Irene stopped, unsure what to do. "Just tell me one thing." Annie said and stared at her. "Ask me anything, yell at me, throw another teapot...right now I'm just in Heaven at hearing your voice." Irene said and held back a sob. "Are you staying? Or am I going to wake up tomorrow and find you gone again?" Annie said, and bit her lip to stop it from quivering. "I am never leaving you again, Antoinette...never again. From here on out, we face it all as a family." Irene said and then held out her arms. Annie ran to into them and they both fell to the floor, crying and holding each other. Holmes just went over and sat down next to them, putting his arms around them both as much as he could.


End file.
